Million Dollar Couple
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Ric's daughter, Lana, is looking to take the WWE by storm, just like Ted DiBiase. Ted's father is adamant about making sure Ted is nowhere near Lana. But the two superstars have a few tricks up their sleeves. Title Change, same story.
1. Meeting Ted

This story is for Ted DiBiase. In recent weeks, Ted has proved himself to be...very impressive. This is for him. Enjoy!

_Iliana "Lana" Flair|26|Debuted mid-2008, before Ric's feud with Jericho|Has a tattoo of 'Priceless' in between shoulder blades_

**Truly Priceless**

My father is Ric Flair; you better believe it. He's a 16 time world champion and a Hall of Famer. Those are some pretty big shoes to fill. But someone has to do it. My name is Iliana Flair and I'm going to take the WWE by storm.

It was mid-2008 and everything was in order. I was preparing to debut on Monday Night Raw with my father in my corner. I only had one more meeting with Mr. McMahon today and everything would be set in stone. I hopped into my black Camaro and headed over to the arena where Raw was being hosted tonight. I pulled in, got out and headed towards Mr. McMahon's office. I noticed a man, roughly my age, with blond hair and a very handsome face standing outside Mr. McMahon's door talking to Cody Rhodes.

"Hey there Cody."

"Hey Lana. How have you been?" He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm alright. Just going over some last minute details about my debut tonight. Who is your friend, Cody?"

The blond smiled at me and stepped forward. "I'm Ted DiBiase Jr. And you are?"

"Iliana Flair, but everyone calls me Lana."

"Flair? Ric Flair, is your father?"

"The one and only. Guessing by your name, your dad is the Million Dollar Man himself." I watched him smile and felt my heart beat a little faster.

"He is indeed. It's always a pleasure to meet another 2nd generation superstar like Cody."

"Then I guess you would really like it when you meet Randy Orton. He's 3rd generation, much like yourself."

He laughed again, and again my heart began to beat faster. "It will be an honor to meet him. He's accomplished so much."

_Yeah, he's also a first class jerk. _"Yeah. He's some superstar on the roster. But I guess it's a good thing you aren't a Diva."

"And why is that?"

I smiled. "He would be the first one to try to hook up with you. The guys have pretty much made bets every time another Diva joins the roster, as to how fast Randy will sleep with her."

Cody quickly draped his arm over my shoulders and smiled. "But of course, Lana has never done anything like that. Right, Lana?"

"Of course, Cody. The guy is scum but isn't going anywhere because he can wrestle and people love to hate him."

"Why don't you respect the guy, like a second generation superstar should?"

Judging by the look on Ted's face, he could tell he said the wrong thing. "Excuse me?"

"That came out wrong."

"You bet your ass it did. Cody, I'll talk to you later. I don't need to be around someone who would kiss Randy's ass given the opportunity." I walked away from Cody, leaving Ted there with his jaw on the floor.

**Ted's Point Of View**

_Man, why did I open my big mouth? I get within inches of a beautiful girl and I blow it. _

I felt someone hit the back of my head and I turned to see Cody standing next to me, with a very angry look on his face.

"Why would you say that? After all that Randy has done to Ric, you'd think she would just forget it never happened and kiss the ground he walks on?"

"Well...I..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Cody, I'm sorry. I don't know why I even said it."

"Lana is an old friend and I swear if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally put you in the ER." I watched Cody walk away, very pissed off and I was actually pretty scared.

"Mr. DiBiase? Mr. McMahon is ready to see you." The secretary caught me by surprise and I jumped when I heard her start talking to me.

"Oh. Thank you." I walked into Mr. McMahon's office and waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Go ahead and sit down, Ted." I took a seat across from Mr. McMahon and felt a little nervous. "No need to be nervous, Ted."

"No offense Mr. McMahon but my mind is elsewhere right now. I just ran into a beautiful girl and..."

"Lana Flair?"

"How...did you know?"

"She has that effect on people. She even had her friend Cody Rhodes that way for a while. She is a very beautiful girl. Everything is in order, Ted. Just need you to sign these papers and take the script for you debut night."

"Wait, she made Cody fall for her?"

"Yes. She makes everyone swoon over her, even the married man. I know Ric has his hands full. If you will excuse me, I have another meeting. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you again, Mr. McMahon. You won't regret this." I got up out of my seat, grabbed the script and headed out of the arena. I couldn't get Lana's beautiful face out of my head. I headed out to my car, my head and heart racing. I went to open my car door when I heard someone screaming. I quickly turned around and practically ran to see where the scream was coming from. I finally saw who was screaming and it caught me by surprise.

"Irvine are you deaf? I said let me go."

"Not a chance. You're coming with me." By the look on her face, his grip on her arm was extremely tight. "You've escaped me for far too long. Now you're mine, princess."

"Hey! Let her go!" I ran to Lana's aid, hoping to make up for what I did earlier.

"Back off little DiBiase. This is for grown-ups." He tried to walk away, yanking Lana along with him but I stopped him.

"I'm not a little boy, Chris. Let her go." I stood between him and his car, successfully blocking his exit.

"Move, DiBiase."

"Not a chance. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You couldn't step to me if you tried." I watched him let go of Lana's arm so I took the opportunity to deck him straight in the face. As he was writhing on the ground, I gently grabbed Lana's hand and led her to my car.

"Get in!" She did a double take and quickly hopped into the car. I sped off, hoping to lose him quick.

"Are you crazy? Do you know who you just hit?"

"You're welcome. I figured I would help you out to rectify what I said earlier. I never got to apologize." I pulled into the hotel parking lot and quickly parked my car. "Come on, I know a place he won't find us."

"If you say so." She grabbed my hand and kept up as much as she could in those shoes. We quickly got into the elevator and I hit number 4. "Are you sure he won't find us here?"

"When he's at a different hotel, I know he won't find us."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter.


	2. Lana's Confession

Here is chapter two. This chapter will be in Ted's Point of View. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted meets Lana but says the wrong thing and she leaves. When Ted walked into the parking garage, he saw Jericho trying to force Lana to go with him. Ted hits Jericho and takes Lana back to his hotel._

**Truly Priceless**

We sat in the elevator, patiently waiting for it to get to the fourth floor.

"You're a moron."

"Why do you say that?"

"I had the situation under control. Leave it to you men and your egos. I'm not a damsel in distress." I couldn't believe my ears. She was yelling at me for helping her.

"Well, excuse me. From my point of view, it didn't look like you had the situation under control. It's called me being a gentleman."

"Oh and is yanking me into your car and taking me to your hotel being a gentleman too?"

"Fine. You want to leave and have Jericho come after you again, go ahead. But don't come crying to me when he takes advantage of you." The elevator doors opened and I stormed out of the elevator, hoping to get to my hotel before I started to cry. Yeah, I cry at situation like these. I don't think it makes me any less of a man. All I wanted was to make amends for what I said earlier and it got thrown back in my face. I successfully made it to my door before a tear fell down my cheek.

"Ted?" Crap, she came back.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I just hate when people think I need to be taken care of. It's been happening ever since I was born. You know just as well as I do that being born into a rich family, everything is taken care of for you. I want to break away from that dependency. Do you forgive me?"

"Would you like to come in?"

"What? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I have something in my eye and I need to get it out. If you want to finish the conversation, you'll have to come inside with me. That okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine." She walked in first, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass that looked great in the dress she was wearing. I walked in after her, making sure she didn't see the fact that I was crying.

"I'll be right back." I practically ran into the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind me. I stared into the mirror, trying not to cry even more. "Damn it, Lana. What are you doing to me?" I washed my face off, hoping to calm down in the process. It worked...for the upper half of my body. The lower half of my body was still thinking about Lana's ass in her dress. "Damn it, Ted. Calm down. She hates you enough as it is." I did my best to try to calm down and walked back out into the room. My jaw dropped when I saw what Lana was doing. She was bent over looking for something in the TV stand. My pants got tight again and I think I may have stopped breathing. Her form fitting dress showed off her ass even more when she was bent over. I fell backwards into the wall, making a thud and causing her to turn around.

"Oh. I didn't know you were back there, Ted. Are you okay?" All I could do was nod. My brain wasn't functioning, but the lower half of my body was. The last thing I wanted was for Lana to see my all excited just by looking at her. She started walking towards me and I had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide my excitement. "Are you sure, Ted?"

"Yup. I'm fine. Never better."

"That's good to hear." I could tell she wasn't convinced.

"So did you want a ride back to...wherever it was you were going?" I tried to walk past her but she stopped me.

"Not just...yet. Something is bugging you...what is it?"

"Nothing, honest." I visibly gulped, noticing the smirk on Lana's face.

"Really? So everything would be okay if I did this?" She kissed my cheek, sending my pulse racing.

"Yup. Perfectly fine."

"Okay. How about this?" She stood on her tip toes to kiss my ear, making my legs turn to pudding.

"Yup. Fine."

"Alright. How about now?" She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a deep kiss. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me but I wasn't sure what her reaction would be. She pushed me to my bedroom and onto the bed. Now I was confused.

"Lana, what's going on?" She didn't answer me, continuing to take her shoes off. She started to go after the buttons on my shirt and I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Lana...what is going-" She cut me off with another kiss, making me forget any thoughts that were in my head. She pulled away and I realized she was straddling me.

"You got me. I find you...incredibly attractive but I'm not going to make it easy for you."

"What?" She found me incredibly attractive but she wasn't going to give up easily. I was confused.

"You have to work for it. Don't flash your money and expect me to follow you like one of the other ring bunnies. Being with me will actually require you to think with not just your pants." She gave me another kiss and then rushed to the bathroom. I sat up, trying to take in what just happened. Lana Flair just made out with me and told that I could have her but I would have to work for it. I couldn't flash my money and expect her to follow like other ring bunnies, as she put it. I had to work to impress her. This might actually be fun.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter.


	3. Daddy Called

Here is chapter three. This chapter will be in Ted's Point of View. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted meets Lana but says the wrong thing and she leaves. When Ted walked into the parking garage, he saw Jericho trying to force Lana to go with him. Ted hits Jericho and takes Lana back to his hotel._

**Truly Priceless**

I sat up and waited patiently for Lana to get out of the bathroom. While I was waiting for her, my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell is Lana, Ted?"

"Easy, Cody. She's here. Don't get any weird ideas. Jericho was coming after her and I took her to my hotel."

"That better be all that happened. You got a lot of nerve if you think she is another ring bunny who is impressed by your fortune."

"You'd think that the female roster wouldn't approve of being called ring bunnies. Look, I'm going to try to impress Lana without my money. If I happen to take her to a nice restaurant, it wouldn't be to show her how rich I am. It would be to take her somewhere where the food is amazing. Cody, I'm actually serious about all this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's so different from the girls that my dad keeps telling me to marry and date. I really want this to work, Cody. Will you help me?"

"If you're serious about it, and not trying to add her to a list of women then yes I will help you. Look, I'm at the gym. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, Cody." I hung up and sat down on my couch, waiting for Lana to finish up. I flipped through tv channels as I heard the bathroom door open. "Hey Lana."

"Hey, Teddy." I smiled, trying to let Lana see the real me and not the character I have to portray on television.

"Well isn't that a pretty smile, Mr. DiBiase."

"Why thank you." She sat down next to me and I felt my heart start to race. "So, what are you watching?"

"I was just flicking through the channels actually. Would you like to watch somethin'?"

She shrugged. "If that is what you'd like to do."

"I rarely have time to just lounge around. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She rest her head on my shoulder and looped her arm in mine as I flipped through the channels. I stopped on a cooking show, for reasons I don't know. "Cooking show?"

"Yeah. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm a pretty good cook."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Everyone thinks I have a personal chef or always go out to eat somewhere. I don't. I usually stay in and make something myself unless I'm meeting someone for dinner. You surprised?"

"Very."

"Do you cook?"

"Yes." I smirked.

"I wouldn't have guessed that either. Just goes to show you that rich people aren't all about their money. It's nice but not everything we care about."

"How insightful, Mr. DiBiase."

"Thank you, Ms. Flair." She laughed and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. My cell phone rang again and I groaned. "Excuse me for a second." I walked into my bedroom and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"How you doing, son?"

"Hey Dad."

"I have great news son."

"What's that?"

"I found a girl for you." My heart hit the floor.

"You...did...what?"

"Why do you sound so upset? You usually are excited about a new girlfriend that I find for ya."

"I...found someone myself."

"She rich?"

"Dad, do you have to ask that question?"

"So it looks like I don't care about my son? Don't tell me you're dating some low class girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, she is not low class. All I'm asking is that you let me date who I want to date for a while. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. I just want to make sure that you're making a good choice, that's all. So what's her name?"

"Lana."

"That's a real pretty- Ric's little girl? You better open your eyes, son. That girl is no good for you." Without another word, he hung up.

"Dad? Dad? Damn it. What the hell was that for?" I threw my phone onto the bed, quickly turning around when I heard someone clear their throat. "Lana."

"Everything okay?" The way she walked towards me in her dress, sent shivers down my spine. "Ted?"

"Um. That...was my dad." I laughed nervously. "He told me that he...found a girl for me."

"Found a girl?"

"For me to, uh date." I sat down on my bed, shaking my head. "He likes to choose pretty, rich and ridiculously dumb girls for me to date. He hopes that I'm going to marry some rich girl so he can get more money. That's the Million Dollar Man for ya." I fell backwards onto my bed, sighing in defeat. "I just want my dad to let me live my life. He always thinks that he knows what is best for me. I've changed since I was a little boy, he just doesn't want to deal with it." I felt the bed dip and looked to see Lana laying next to me.

"I understand what you're talking about, Ted." She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my arm. "It's the price we pay for being the offspring of wealthy, legendary wrestlers. You grow up being catered to and when you get sick of it, your parents think you're lying." She kissed my cheek and it shocked me.

"Lana, how do you know?"

"My father has done the same thing. It's even worse because I'm a girl. Do you have any idea how many times I've been called princess?"

I laughed. "I can see that happening a lot, actually. It doesn't suit you though."

"What do you mean?"

"It means...we need to find you another nickname."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The end kind of fizzled but the next chapter will be better. I guarantee it.


	4. Room Service

Here is chapter four. This will be another chapter in Ted's Point of View. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted's dad called and when he told him that Lana was no good for him, he feels like his father has no idea what is good for him._

**Truly Priceless**

"Now what exactly do you mean, a new nickname?"

"Well, um...if princess didn't suit you, then we should find a new nickname for you." I shifted on my bed to get a better look at Lana's face.

"I already have a nickname, genius. It's Lana."

"Well yeah. Everyone calls you that. I want to be able to call you something that no one else knows."

"Is that so?" She rolled on top of me, straddling my hips and sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah." I was about to kiss her when my phone rang again. "Damn it. I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it. You should get that." She hopped off my lap and walked into the other room, looking as if someone just ran over her puppy. It broke my heart. "Hello?"

"Easy on the 'tude, DiBiase."

"Damn it. What the hell do you want Randy?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, Ted. No need to get your trunks in a twist. You busy-"

"Very. Talk later." I hung up and threw my phone under the pillows, not wanting to be interrupted again. "Lana?"

She slowly lifted her head off her hands and stood up off the couch. Only then did I notice that she was about five inches shorter than I was. "Everything okay?"

"Just Randy being..."

"Randy. I understand." She walked up to me and put her hands on my hips. "About that nickname..."

"Listen, Lay-"

"That's perfect." She kissed my cheek and almost knocked me over with a hug.

"It is? It just kind of slipped, actually." She giggled and smiled, making butterflies appear in my stomach. Never have I ever felt this way about any other girl. She kissed my nose and I damn near fell over. "What was that?"

"A kiss?"

"On the nose? That doesn't make any sense, Lay."

"Kissing doesn't have to make sense. That's why it's kissing. No thought goes into a kiss, only feelings." Without another word, I closed the distance between us and gave Lana the most passionate and loving kiss that I could muster from every part of my body. As we pulled away, I saw Lana kind of falling towards me so I grabbed her before she fell.

"Are you alright, Lay?"

"What? Oh...yeah. That was...amazing, Ted." I smiled and kissed her softly again.

"Well, I'm glad I can deliver. Come on, I don't have to be anywhere." I led her over to the couch and we both sat down, pretty much on top of each other. I turned the TV back on and sat with Lana, watching the cooking channel again. I was beginning to like not having to throw my money around, not that I had to worry about it. I felt Lana's head on my shoulder and it brought a smile to my face. "So when do you have you first match?"

"The week after the draft. I go up against Jillian."

"You supposed to win?"

"Think so. My dad is supposed to let me know when it gets closer." I smiled but it faded when I heard my stomach growl. "You okay, Ted?"

"Yeah. Guess the food channel is making me hungry. Wanna order room service?"

"Sure. Be right back." Lana went to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait. What do you want?" She gave me a deep kiss and walked away, leaving me speechless.

"Surprise me." She winked and headed off to the bathroom. Damn she sure knew how to throw me for a loop. I grabbed the hotel phone and dialed room service. I placed my order and figured I would order the same thing for Lana. I hung up with room service just as Lana came out of the bathroom. "Finish ordering?"

"Yeah. I hope you like it, Lay." She snuggled back into my arm, not saying a word. "Everything okay?" She just nodded. I shrugged and put my arm around her. There was a knock on the door, breaking the silence. "Who is it?"

"Room Service." I motioned for Lana to head to the bedroom, just on the off chance that it was Jericho. I got up and answered the door, breathing a sigh of relief when it was just room service. I quickly grabbed the food and tipped the guy. I closed and locked the door, wheeling the cart into the room.

"Was it Jericho?" Lana poked her head out from behind the wall, looking very scared.

"No, it was just room service. Nothing to be worried about." I walked over to her and gave her a warm hug, hoping to calm her down. I wasn't expecting her to do anything but I was wrong. Before I could pull away from the hug, she gave me such a passionate kiss it knocked me backwards. "Lay...the food."

"Is it hot?"

"No."

"Then it won't matter when we eat." She pulled me back into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry for food anymore.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	5. Daddy's Plot

Here is chapter five. This will be another chapter in Ted's Point of View. It might stay in Ted's point of view, it might not. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted and Lana seem to be getting along just fine. After Ted orders room service, suddenly he's not hungry for food anymore._

**Truly Priceless**

I stared at Lana in front of me, loving the slight curl in her hair as it rested on her shoulder. I never usually got to take a good long look at the girls I've dated. Some of them I never even got to know before we started to date because my father would set me up with them. This would be one of the very few relationships that I actually knew what the girl was like. Lana stepped towards me, her eyes never leaving mine as her hands went to the hem of my shirt. I heard her gasp softly and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"You and your ego, DiBiase." She kissed up my chest to my lips, sending my senses into overload. I gently grabbed her face, trying desperately to get her closer to me. I tangled my hands in her blonde hair, committing the silky feel to memory in case this never happened again. Her hands grabbed my hips and pulled me up against her, causing me to sigh at the contact. I felt her tongue poke my bottom lip and quickly granted it access, loving the feeling of our tongues wrestling for dominance. I moved one of my hands down to her waist, tracing the curve of her amazing body. I gasped into the kiss, whining as Lana pulled away. "You aren't the only one who works out, Ted."

"How often?"

"Every day for at least three hours." Dedication like that, especially in someone who has been handed everything her entire life, was rare.

"I know superstars that don't work out that much." My breath hitched when Lana smirked at me.

"Then they better start taking lessons. Want to see what working out will do for you?" I nodded, licking my suddenly dry lips. Just as Lana was about to take off her dress, my phone rang again. "You going to get that?" I shook my head and pulled her face down to mine in a soft kiss. I ran my hands up her legs, admiring all of the muscles working underneath the surface. If her legs were any inclination of what the rest of her body looked like, I couldn't wait to see it. As my hands moved up farther, Lana started to crawl forward.

"Lay? What are you doing?" She reached behind me and handed me my phone, which was still ringing.

"Just answer it." I was adamant about not answering it but she wouldn't let me do that. "Please, Ted." I nodded and took the phone, answering it even though I didn't want to.

"Hello?"

"Ted, you're a very hard man to get a hold of." _Who the hell was this?_

"Um, who is this and how did you get my number?" Lana went to get off my lap but I stopped her. I shook my head and silently pleaded with her to stay. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh. How silly of me. My name is Minnie." _Why the hell is a Disney character calling me? _"My father gave me your number and he said that you would like to go out sometime." I shook my head. I should have known my father would pull this kind of a stunt after finding out I was with Lana.

"I understand. Well, he misled you. There is someone else. I'm sorry you wasted your time."

"Your father said you would say that. Either you date me, or I sue you for everything you own."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Watch me. I'll be ready at seven. You better be there or you will pay." Before I could get another word of protest out, there was a dial tone on the other end of the line.

"I can't believe this! Some girl is going to blackmail me into dating her." The look on Lana's face was hard to read and I couldn't tell if she was shocked or crushed. "Why does my father have to do this to me?" I fell backwards onto the bed, covering my face with my hands and hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

"He doesn't approve of me, Ted. I could have told you that." I felt Lana lift my my hands off my face and she looked like an angel with the light behind her. Actually, she looked like a blonde Ariel from the Little Mermaid. "What's going through your mind right now, Ted?"

"A Disney movie."

"What?"

"The Little Mermaid to be exact. You looked like a blonde Ariel with the light behind you like that." I brushed a piece of hair out of her face, unable to keep the smile off my face. "You looked beautiful." She looked down and I could see the blush creeping across her face. "I'm serious, Lana." Before she could protest, I pulled her face to mine in a very passionate kiss. As my one hand cupped her face, my other hand traced the curve of Lana's body. I committed the curve to memory because it would be damn near impossible to feel it again with the stunt my father just pulled.

"Ted...I have...an idea." I, very unwillingly, ended the kiss.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how we can see each other without your dad ever knowing." She got my attention so I nodded, telling her to go on. "We'll use your idea of the Little Mermaid. When is your date, tonight?"

"Seven. Where are you going at with this, Lana?" She didn't answer me. I was about to ask her again but when her face came closer to mine, I wasn't about to ruin what few moments we would have left. The fire behind the kiss that Lana gave me was dizzying to say the least. I melted into the fiery kiss, gaining access to Lana's mouth when she moaned into the kiss. Lana pulled away again, giggling at the whimper of protest that managed to escape my lips.

"Text me when you figure out where you're going. I'll be there, watching you." The way she said 'watching you', sent chills down my spine. I smirked and stole another kiss. My father may think he won but he was in for a surprise.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Bet you weren't expecting that twist. *Evil Laughter* Let me know what you think.


	6. Disaster Date

Here is chapter six. This will be another chapter in Ted's Point of View. It might stay in Ted's point of view, it might not. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted received a phone call from a girl named Minnie, who threatens to sue Ted if he doesn't go out with her. Lana has a plan up her sleeve to ensure that no one will get between her and Ted._

**Truly Priceless**

Seven o'clock came faster than I wanted it to. I picked something suitable for my forced date with Minnie. Every time I said her name, it left a bad taste in my mouth. I dialed Minnie's number again, trying as hard as I could to sound pleasant.

"Teddy-Bear! I'm so glad you called." I clenched my hands into fists when she uttered that repulsive nickname. It was times like these that I wished I had my brother's name.

"So am I. Where am I picking you up at?"

"The lobby. Who knew we were in the same hotel?" _My father did. That's why he's making it his life's work to put me in an institution. _

"Who knew? I'll be down there shortly. I'm sure you'll make it a point to find me."

"You're so smart! I'll be down in a few minutes." She hung up and I had to resist the urge to punch the wall. The screen on my phone alerted me of a new text message so I opened it.

_You find out where you're going yet, my prince?_ Lana. Just reading her text message sent chills throughout my body.

_No not yet. You're going to drive me crazy tonight if you keep using that name._ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her that but it was a second too late for that thought. I grabbed my keys and wallet, and headed down to the lobby. My phone buzzed in the elevator so I read the message, my breath hitching at the words.

_That's the point, my prince. If your date asks you who Ariel is, tell her it's your image consultant. Just remember that when your date is over, I'll be waiting for you._ I licked my suddenly dry lips, willing myself **not** to think about Lana waiting for me. If Minnie saw that I was all excited, she would think it was because of her and that was so very far from the truth.

_You will be the only person that will get me through this date. The whole time, I will be wishing it was you with me. _I smiled at the very personal text message, silently wishing that I had more self-confidence to tell my father to stay out of my personal life. I left the elevator and tried to put on a happy face, even though being with Lana would have made me happier. I sat in one of the big lounge chairs, hoping to relax some before this disaster date started. The elevator doors opened and I knew it was Minnie. I had to resist the urge to run to the bathroom because this girl had no clue what the word subtle meant. I stood up, slipping my precious phone into my pocket. I fixed my shirt and walked over to Minnie. I cleared my throat, grabbing her attention. My father has chosen some bad girls before but this girl takes the cake. She had platinum blonde hair that Stevie Wonder could see came out of a bottle and the rest of her appeared just as fake as her hair, especially her chest. "Excuse me. Are you Minnie?" Her face lit up and I had to keep telling myself that this was only to make my father happy.

"You must be Teddy-Bear! You're better looking in person." I ignored her statement and offered her my arm, only because I was raised to be a gentleman. As soon as she latched herself onto my arm, the overabundance of perfume flooded my nostrils and it damn near suffocated me. _Real subtle, Dad._

"So where are we going?"

"It's french. Here, I don't know what it says." I took the paper she handed me and instantly recognized the name. My car pulled up and I opened the door for Minnie, quickly grabbing my phone out of my pocket to let Lana know where I was going to be.

_We're going to LaJon Dumond's. Do you know the place? _I sent the message and hoped that there was no need for a reservation. My phone buzzed and I pretended to tie my shoe so I could read it.

_I do know it, my prince. I'll be there after you. Keep your eyes on the door. I'll explain my date choice when you come over later. _Maybe she thought I would be jealous of her date. I shrugged and hopped in my car. "Sorry about that. My shoe came untied." Minnie just smiled. Man, she was definitely a bobble head. As soon as I left the parking lot, she changed the radio station to some Ke$ha song. _Just think of Lana and this will all be over soon._ I managed to get to the restaurant without strangling Minnie or throwing the radio out the window. The valets opened the doors for us and Minnie quickly latched herself onto my arm. We walked through the doors and at that point in time, I realized what Lana was talking about earlier. Throwing your money around was pointless and this place was a perfect example. You pay a lot of money for very little food and you always went home hungry.

"Glad to see you back here, Miss Minnie." Even the waiter had a hard time not laughing when he said her name. "Follow me please." We were seated and I was glad that the front door was in perfect view. "What can I start you off with? The usual, ma'am?" She nodded, practically bouncing in her seat. It was sickening. The waiter leaned closer to me so Minnie wouldn't hear his voice.

"I suggest some alcohol, sir. Many of her dates can't get through the night without it."

"Sounds perfect. Whatever you think would be best, give me that." He nodded and walked away. My phone buzzed so I quickly grabbed it.

_Look up, my prince._ I did what the message said and at that moment, Lana walked through the door with Cody on her arm. I watched her slip money into the waiter's pocket, which would explain why he seated her at the table in front of us. The waiter offered to take her jacket and she agreed, her eyes never leaving mine as the bulky fabric was lifted off her shoulders. By now the waiter had come back with our drinks and I had damn near choked on my drink when I saw what Lana was wearing. The glittering effect on her dress drew my eyes to her but it was the length, or lack of length, that was driving me crazy. I watched her legs cross and was jealous that Cody was having her run her foot up and down her leg.

"Who is that, Teddy-Bear?" Minnie's grating voice brought me back to where I was supposed to be, away from where I was longing to be.

"My image consultant, Ariel. I had no idea she was going to be here."

"Image consultant, you're lucky. All of mine keep quitting, I don't why." That would explain the lack of fashion sense on her part. "Who is that guy she is with?"

"His name is Cody. I think..." As much as it stung to say what I had to say next, I had to keep the charade up. "That he is her boyfriend." At that moment, Cody was holding Lana's right hand. He was practically flaunting the fact that he got to be with the most beautiful woman in the whole restaurant. He ran his fingers over hers, highlighting the very expensive looking ring on her right hand. The blue stone seemed to glow against her skin, along with the matching bracelet on her other arm. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and it was really starting to make me jealous.

"Oh darn."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. She's lucky, just like me." Minnie grabbed my hand and there was no spark there whatsoever.

"Yeah. I guess so." The waiter came back and took our food orders.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the little girl's room." She kissed my cheek and I felt a relief wash over me as she walked away. The whole time she was gone, my gaze was fixed on Lana and Cody. My phone buzzed, making me jump. I checked the message and my pants seemed to shrink.

_Enjoying the show, my prince? Wishing you were in Cody's seat right now? So do I. Just like I wish it was you I was sharing this with. Please don't get mad. _At that moment, I looked up and tried not to flip the table over as jealousy flooded through me. Lana gave Cody a powerful kiss. My head was pulled back and I was given the sloppiest kiss known to man. I opened my eyes as Minnie sat back down with a horrific smile on her face. Dogs give better kisses than Minnie. Our food arrived and I decided to dig in.

"That's a nice watch, Teddy-Bear. Can I see it?" I contemplated letting Minnie hold my favorite watch but I figured she couldn't do any harm to it. I slipped it off her wrist and handed it to her, glancing over at Lana and Cody as their food was delivered to them. When I heard a snap, my eyes shot open and I slowly turned my head towards Minnie. "Oops. Sorry Teddy-Bear." She handed my watch back to me in two pieces, which is what my heart felt like at that point.

"It's...okay." I looked up to see Cody whispering something in Lana's ear, making her laugh. The waiter came back, saving me from saying something extremely rude to Minnie.

"Any dessert tonight?" It seemed as if the waiters were on the same schedule because Lana's waiter asked them the same thing. She nodded and I felt compelled to say the same thing.

"Sure. You want any, Minnie?"

"No thanks. I'm going to go to the little girl's room again." The waiter and I watched as Minnie practically bounced to the bathroom for the second time tonight.

"She does that a lot, sir. Would you like to try our famous chocolate cake?"

"Sure." The waiter bowed and walked away. At the same time, Lana's waiter delivered her order of chocolate cake. I watched, in awe, as Lana ate her chocolate cake. With every bite she took, my pants got tighter and tighter. She looked directly at me when she licked the fork clean, making me have to take a drink from my glass just to make sure I didn't moan inside the restaurant. The waiter brought my slice of chocolate cake and I quickly started to eat. The waiter also placed the bill under my plate. I rolled my eyes at the bill, not surprised at all when there were three digits in the bill. I pulled my gold card out of my wallet and placed it with the bill. The waiter picked up the bill and before he could hurry off, I grabbed his sleeve.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you put her order on the bill too?"

"Certainly, sir. I'll be back in a moment." He walked off and I took a look back at Lana and Cody. She was playing with his hand on top of the table but under the table, her foot was getting perilously close to his crotch. The waiter and Minnie returned at the same time, which was actually a good thing. The faster I got Minnie back to the hotel, the faster I could get to Lana. I signed the receipt, grabbed my card and walked out of the restaurant.

"Teddy-Bear?" Every time that name came out of her mouth, I wanted to punch my window.

"Yes, Minnie?"

"Can you drop me off at the hotel? I'm sorry, I don't feel too good."

"That's fine." I drove back to the hotel, parked the car and walked Minnie to her room.

"Thanks, Teddy-Bear. Can we do this again sometime?"

_When hell freezes over, you walking Macy's day balloon. _"Sure. Just give me a call when you're available." I kissed her cheek and practically ran back to my room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed that I had a new text message. I quickly opened it and a smile appeared on my face.

_Ready to have a good time, my prince?_ I furiously typed as I walked down the hall towards Lana's room.

_You have no idea, Lana._ I smiled as I reached her room in record time. I knocked twice and practically fell over at the sight in front of me. "Lana."

"Evening, Ted." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. Not even my father can keep me away from Lana tonight.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. It was much longer than my other but the chapter leant itself to being longer. Let me know what you think.


	7. Ted's Escape

Here is chapter seven. This will be another chapter in Ted's Point of View. It might stay in Ted's point of view, it might not. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted has been on the worst date he's ever been on in his entire life. Luckily for him, Lana is right down the hall to erase the horrible memory out of his mind._

**Truly Priceless**

I walked into Lana's hotel room, thoroughly surprised that Cody wasn't here with her. "Where's Cody, Lana?"

"In his hotel room. Before you go jumping to conclusions, Ted, I should explain why I picked Cody. Sit down." I sat down on the couch, unsure of what to make of this situation. Lana crossed her legs and I felt her leg brush up against mine. "Cody is..."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No! Not mine, anyway. Cody's...gay."

"He's...what?"

"Gay. Likes guys and not girls. It took so much to get him to go there with me, you would not believe it. Ted, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just had no clue." Never figured that one of my oldest friends was gay.

"He makes sure of that. I get used a lot if some other girl tries to make a move on him." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and my eyes never left her face. "What, Ted?"

"You have no idea...how beautiful you look." I watched her cheeks turn red and I found it hard _not_ to think it was cute.

"So did you enjoy the show, Ted?" Her hand ran up my leg and my breathing started to hitch. All I could was nod, feeling very light-headed and vulnerable under Lana's touch. I felt her hand travel to my very naked right wrist. "Where's your watch, Ted?"

"Minnie...broke it, at dinner." I pulled the pieces out of my pocket and handed them to Lana. She rolled her eyes and stood up, only looking back at me after the whimper had escaped my lips. She smiled and walked into her bedroom. She walked back into the living room, dialing furiously on her very sparkly cell phone. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at what was spelled out, in what looked like diamonds, on the back of her phone.

"Rick, please tell me you can do me a favor." She laughed and I felt a pang of jealousy course through me again. "I know that I'm your favorite customer. I wish you would stop giving me great treatment. I know. Know that, too. Mind if I stop by tomorrow? Around...eleven in the morning. It's a double. Yeah. No, sorry. You know the reason, Rick. Anyway, I gotta go. Tell Martin I said good luck. Bye." She sat back down, crossing her legs and running her foot up and down my leg the way she did to Cody's in the restaurant.

"What was that about?"

"Calling in a favor. So-"

"Sounded like a date, Lana." She scoffed and stood back up.

"Really, Ted? You honestly think I'm like every other rich little snob?" I went to say something but she held her hand up, stopping me. "I sat there in that pompous restaurant, ordering food I don't even eat, for you! I sat there, pretending I was sitting across from you and you say something as insensitive as that? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I stood up, pushing Lana back to her bedroom. I gently shoved her onto the bed, ignoring her protests, crashing my lips to hers in a silencing kiss. I felt her resistance begin to fade so I deepened the kiss. I laced my hands in hers, bringing them over her head and preventing her from pushing away from me. I pulled back far enough to talk but still close enough to feel Lana's breath on my face.

"I'm going to take my jacket off. Promise not to scream at me?" She nodded and I smiled at her. I watched her eyes never left my hands, watching me unbutton my jacket and slip it off my shoulders. "Want me to take my shirt off too?" She nodded and I watched her tongue dart out of her mouth to wet her lips. I smirked and very slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, purposely teasing Lana. I slipped the shirt off my shoulders, letting it drop and join my jacket on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and watched Lana's eyes follow me as I went for the straps on her shoes. "Your feet have to be hurting, Lana." I smiled, answering the question that I knew Lana wanted to ask. I undid the straps on her shoes, pulling them off her feet and setting them on the floor. I crawled back onto the bed, laying on my side to face Lana. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It's just...after a while, you get used to it."

"You're a sweetheart, a gentleman and have an accent that could drive any woman crazy. Why would _anyone_ cheat on you?"

"They only want me to buy expensive gifts." I grabbed Lana's wrist, examining the dazzling bracelet closely. "Lana, why did you wear this?"

"The very expensive jewelry? To get your attention. It seems I succeeded." She kissed up my arm and across my chest, smirking when I let out a sigh of pleasure.

"I meant...the whole outfit." I had to grab Lana's hand to keep her from teasing me any further.

"Oh. That was to get your attention, too. Well, that and to show your date what a woman really looks like." She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Congratulations, you definitely succeeded with that." I gently kissed her, cupping her face in my hands.

"So what do you want to do now, Ted?" I thought for a second then smiled at Lana.

"How about we have our own date? I've been waiting all night to feel that spark between us."

"Room service...again?"

"Sure, why not." I smiled at her, hoping to get my point across. She nodded and I kissed her again. At least tonight wasn't a total loss.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	8. Being Real

Here is chapter eight. I've made the decision to leave the story in Ted's point of view, unless another point of view is called for. Enjoy!

_Recap: Ted visits Lana and accuses her of going out with someone else. But Ted apologizes for overreacting and has his own little date with Lana. _

**Truly Priceless**

It was about nine o'clock before we actually ordered the room service. The disaster date lasted until eight, with us arriving at the hotel at around eight-thirty. Because Lana was driving me so damn crazy in the restaurant, I finally got kiss someone I had a real connection to. I ordered spaghetti while Lana chose the tortellini, both with side salads. I felt brave so I decided to order some wine to go with our meal as well. While Lana was freshening up in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. "Room service." I walked over, opened the door and paid the man. I wheeled the cart into the room and waited for Lana to get out of the bathroom.

"Your dinner, madam." She giggled at me and I bet I had to be a sight. With my expensive light blue button down half unbuttoned, disheveled hair and crooked smile, I looked far from the young millionaire I actually was.

"Is that a smile I see on you, Mr. DiBiase?" She walked towards me, her hands reaching out for the tan skin that was exposed by my half buttoned shirt.

"I believe so, Ms. Flair. You act like you've never seen it."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I have...just not tonight, when you were on your date." I smiled and moved my hands to cup her face, pulling her face to mine in a loving kiss.

I pulled away with a smile on my face. "I didn't have anything to smile about then. It's a different story now. Let's eat before it gets cold." I pulled her chair out for her and pushed it back in once she was seated. I kissed her neck lightly, smirking at the sigh that escaped her lips. We ate in silence, practically devouring the surprisingly delicious food in front of us since that pompous restaurant cooked their food within an inch of its life.

"Wine, Ted? You aren't trying to get me tipsy, are you?"

"I would never. That is," I grabbed her hand from the wine bottle and place a kiss on the back of it. "Unless you would let me." She smiled and I opened the wine bottle. I poured us both a glass and put the bottle on the counter. We raised our glasses and took a drink. "Wow, that's good."

"I'll say. How-"

"Please, Lana. I didn't care how much I spent. I just wanted to scrub the image of that horrible date out of my head." She nodded and we finished our meal in silence. We threw the dishes in the dishwasher and sat down on the couch.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to watch a scary movie?" I gave her a funny look and she just smiled. "I can squeeze you at the scary parts. What do you say?"

"I'm game." She smiled at me and snuggled into my right side as I wrapped my arm around her. I scrolled through the pay-per-view movies and chose a really scary movie, knowing full well that meant that Lana would never let go of me throughout the entire movie. Sure enough, two and a half hours later, Lana was glued to my side and burrowing her head in my shirt. "Oh come on, Lana, it wasn't that scary."

"Oh, yeah. Let me chop you up into little pieces and see how scary it is then. I'm going to have nightmares now."

"What's the matter, Lana? Do you need to sleep with a Teddy bear tonight?" _That sounded way better in my head._

"Only if said Teddy bear is offering to sleep with me tonight." She slipped her hand into my shirt again and started to trace my abs, making me close my eyes and sigh softly. "Is that a yes, Ted?"

"No." Her hands immediately stopped and were pulled out of my shirt. I grabbed Lana's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. As I pulled away, I began to smile. "_That_ was a yes." I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. "Do you want to change out of that dress?" I went for the zipper but she stopped me.

"I do but you're going to provide my clothes." She unbuttoned my shirt and took it off me, hopped out of the bed and stood in front of the bathroom. I followed her hand as it pulled down the zipper of her dress. She put my shirt on, buttoned it up and shimmied out of her dress. I caught a sight of what she was wearing under the dress and my breath got caught in my throat. "Close your mouth, Ted. You could catch flies with that." I closed my mouth as she slipped under the covers and I followed suit.

"So that's what working out will do for you?" I ran my hand up her leg, past her boy shorts, so it rested on what I could feel of her abs. I let my fingers trace over the hard earned muscles and I couldn't keep the low groan from escaping my lips.

"It is. But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Not me, no. Maybe Randy but not me."

"Yes, you. You look like a Greek statue, Ted. Besides, I'm not in bed with Randy; I'm in bed with you." I jumped slightly as she traced my abs. I felt myself melting into her touch and my sighs of pleasure were a big indication that I didn't want her to stop. "I take it, Ted likes that." I nodded furiously, licking my suddenly dry lips. I felt her hands move down my body to the top of my pants and as they traveled lower to the ever growing bulge, my breath became ragged and it was hard to keep my eyes open. "Oh my, Ted. You're all worked up. How we will ever get you to sleep?" She unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned my pants and pulled my zipper down. I felt her pull my pants all the way off my legs and I could feel the point of no return getting closer and closer. "You know..." I hesitantly looked in Lana's eyes, hoping not to blow my load just by looking at her. "I honestly pegged you for a tighty whities kind of guy. Thank goodness you aren't." I was about to say something but Lana covered my mouth with hers, successfully stopping any words from escaping. As I went to pull her closer to me, I heard a phone go off. She groaned and pulled away. "Whoever this is, will definitely get an earful." She threw the covers off and stormed to her purse in the other room. "Hello?" I let out a sigh and slowly tried to calm myself down, willing myself to think unpleasant thoughts to get rid of my hard-on. It worked, especially when I heard Lana say 'Daddy' in the other room. If my father didn't like the fact that I was with Lana, I didn't expect her father to be happy with the prospect of me being with Lana. I heard a thud and went to get up but Lana stormed back into the room and threw herself onto the bed. "Fathers need to back the _hell_ off. I am perfectly capable of making the right decisions. One bad decision and you're screwed for the rest of your life."

"What do you mean, Lana?" She burrowed under the covers and snuggled up against my side, bringing a smile to my face as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I'm no slut,"

"Duh." She threw me a glare and I bit my lip. "Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, I don't sleep with just anyone and my dad knows that. But there was this one guy that I made the mistake of trusting. That came back to bite me in the ass. I don't go crying to my father often but he knows that when I do, it's something bad." I could hear her voice begin to crack so I tried to calm her down by rubbing her back through my shirt. "I dated that jerk for two years and for two years, I went through more cover-up than a drag queen He scared me into staying with him that long. I don't remember what it took to make me go running to my father but I eventually did. Truth is, I was never so scared in my life." I pulled her closer to me, squeezing her in hopes of getting the point across that I would never hurt her. "My ex, is part of the reason I tend to be abrasive. Like when we first met, remember?" I nodded. "I'm sorry about that, I really am. I just figured you were just another part of a series, a guy that was just as pompous as the rest of the them." She kissed my jaw and I smiled. "Turns out, I was very wrong."

"I have to be honest with you, Lay." I felt her shift against my side and I knew that I was walking on thin ice. "Relax, please. The first time I saw you, not only did I think you were Cody's girlfriend but I thought that you were like that Brie Bella girl. At first glance, I didn't expect you to be a second generation superstar. But, I was wrong and I paid for my ignorance. I've been burned quite a bit, Lay, so I tend to jump to conclusions. I gave up on the thought of a woman that would understand me and actually care about me, not my bank account." I took a deep breath and I felt Lana turn my face towards her.

"Any woman who would even _consider_ cheating on you, isn't worth your time." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I carefully thought over my next sentence, hoping that I would compliment Lana instead of scaring her.

"Just like any man who raises his hand to you isn't a man at all. If given the chance, Lay," I grabbed her hand and placed it over my heart. "I will prove to you that there are real men out there and that I can love you like you need to be loved."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Sorry about the fizzled ending; I was starting to lose control of this chapter.


	9. Another Disaster In The Making

Here is chapter nine. We're still in Ted's point of view, just as a reminder. Enjoy!

_Recap: Conversation turns serious between Lana and Ted and Ted tells Lana that if given the chance, he will show her how she **should** be loved.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

I woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating against something soft. I stretched out, careful not to wake Lana up who was currently peacefully sleeping on my chest. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed. It was only 9 am; entirely too early for someone who doesn't have to work and works nights. Perfect. Lana stretched and rolled onto her side, giving me the opportunity to see whose phone was vibrating. Lana's phone was on the nightstand so that made it my phone that was vibrating. I checked the caller-id and groaned: it was Minnie. I walked into the living room, quietly closing the door behind me before answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi there, Teddykins." I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous nickname for me.

"Hello, Minnie."

"Do you think maybe we could go out to dinner again, tonight? I figured since last time went so well, we shouldn't waste time in doing it again." _When pigs fly, you airhead._

"That sounds fine to me. Where are we going tonight?"

"The name of the place is Fabio's. Do you know it?"

"I do. What time?"

"Same time, 7:00." There was an unsettling pause on the other end of the phone which made me swallow hard. "Why don't you invite your image consultant, Ariel?" She _wanted_ to invite her? Something wasn't right about this but I had no choice; this woman was freaking blackmailing me into dating her.

"Sure, why not. She's got to keep an eye on me so I don't get caught doing something...stupid."

"Great. She can bring her boyfriend too. See you tonight, Teddykins." Before I could protest, she hung up on me.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." I slumped against the door, unaware that the door was actually opening. I fell onto the floor hard, wincing in pain.

"Ted! Are you okay?" Lana helped me up, her soft hands carefully wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine...for now. Guess who just called me to make another date?" Lana's eyes grew to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped. She helped me over to the couch and gently sat me down, lacing her hand in mine as her other hand attempted to smooth down my hair. "Yeah, I know. This time, though, she wants you and Cody to come with us." Lana's hand in my hair stopped and she backed away. "I don't know why either, Lay. We just have to make it through one more night, then we fly out of here. Okay?" I fixed her bangs and cupped her cheek, trying to bring her back to my side. She nodded and snuggled into my side again.

"I guess I have to call Cody again. Can I see your phone, Ted?" I nodded and handed her my phone, unaware that the time was displayed on the front. "Oh shit! It's already after nine?" She threw herself off the couch and went into the bedroom where all I heard was the opening of her closet and the muttered profanities slipping from her mouth. "Ted! Come here." I slowly made my way off the couch, my back still protesting after landing on the floor.

"What's up...Lana..." As I walked into her room, I lost all train of thought as I saw her getting dressed. She had on a light brown striped crop top, very short denim shorts and tan wedges that made her legs look longer and leaner.

"Can you get this necklace for me? It always gives me trouble." She looked back at me when she didn't hear my feet move across the carpet. "If you're a good boy, Ted, I'll let you know where I'm going." I swallowed hard and took my place behind Lana. She moved her hair out of the way, revealing a tattoo that I hadn't seen before. I moved her shirt out of the way to read the whole thing and gasped when I read it. "I guess you've spotted my tattoo, Ted. While you're gawking, could you please help me with my necklace?" I must have whispered 'yes' or Lana wouldn't be laughing at me. I clipped her necklace together and continued to re-read her tattoo.

"Why 'Priceless', Lana?"

"Because I thought that's what I was, silly." She tried to turn around but I stopped her, pinning her up against the wall with my hands on her hips. "Ted..." The needy tone in her voice made my pants tighten along with my grip on her hips.

"Where ya going, Lay?"

"Jeweler...for a gift."

"For who?"

"It's a surprise, Ted." I leaned forward to kiss her neck, smirking at the sigh that escaped her lips. "Mmm...Ted, I have to leave soon." My hands traveled to her exposed abdomen, running my fingers over the muscles that she worked so hard to earn.

"As long as I get you to myself after the date tonight, I'll let you go." She groaned as I pressed myself against her back.

"Yes...as long as your airhead 'girlfriend' doesn't want you tonight. I promise." I kissed a spot right under her ear and backed up far enough so she could finish getting ready. She turned around with a smirk on her face. "You're such a bad boy, Ted." She ran her nails down my chest, making me groan out in pleasure. "Just be ready for tonight, Ted." She kissed my cheek, grabbed her purse and phone and headed out the door. I looked down and sighed.

"Well, shit. I have to get rid of this now." I walked into the bathroom to rid myself of the growing bulge in my pants.

**xLana's Point of Viewx**

I drove off to the jeweler in a hurry, thanks to Ted. I arrived a few minutes before eleven, shutting off my car and hurrying inside. I walked in the door and was quickly greeted by a bear hug. "Good to see you too, Rick." I managed to slip out of Rick's grip long enough to get a good look at him. Platinum hair was, oddly enough, a shade brighter than the last time I saw him but his piercing green eyes were still...piercing. "How have you guys been?" Rick offered up his arm and led me to a private viewing room in the back, followed by his significant other, Bobby.

"We've been good, Lana. So what have you got for us today?" I put my purse on the table and dug out the pieces of Ted's watch.

"I would really appreciate it if you guys could put this back together for me."

"Piece of cake, Lana. But I take it, this isn't the only reason you came to us."

"It's not, Rick. I want to get something special for _someone_ special. A custom watch that I know only you guys can do for me." Rick and Bobby started to smile at me and I knew their gears were cranking at the thought of a custom piece.

"We would gladly custom make a piece for a friend of yours. He have a name?"

"Ted."

"DiBiase? I thought his father hated you."

"He does, trust me. But I don't really care and you know that when I fall for someone, no one gets in my way." Rick and Bobby laughed; they knew full well how determined I was when it came to men.

"We know. Bobby, go show her some templates while I work on this watch. Please?" Bobby nodded and gave Rick a kiss on his forehead before Rick disappeared behind a curtain. Bobby grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the store where he switched the open sign to closed.

"Why did you do that, Bobby?"

"You're practically family, Lana. You get special treatment and you know that." I rolled my eyes as Bobby made his way back behind the counter. "So, what exactly should we start with as the base of this custom gift for Ted?" I looked at the selections in the case, smirking when I saw the perfect template.

"That one." Bobby smiled when he saw my selection.

"Ted is going to _love_ it, Lana." He pulled the stainless steel banded watch out from the case and set it on the counter. "Alright we have the base of the watch. What are we going to do to it to make this extra special?"

"What can you do with it, Bobby?" I leaned over the counter with a smirk on my face.

"Anything you want, firecracker. We can put diamonds around the face, any kind of diamonds actually. We could do an engraving on the back. We could make it one hell of a gift for Ted, that's what we can do." I thought about all the options very carefully and smiled when I thought of what I wanted.

"Blue diamonds around the face, diamonds behind the numbers and in the links. And I want the engraving on the back to say..."

**-FIN-**

Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil, I know. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. Date Night Pt 1

Here is chapter ten. We're going to start to Lana's point of view then move back to Ted's. This chapter will be quite long so pull up a chair, grab some popcorn and a drink and enjoy.

**PS:** The "Matt" I'm referring to is Evan Bourne.

_Recap: Minnie sets up another date with Ted but this time she wants Cody and Lana to join them. Lana goes to her appointment at the jeweler to custom make a gift for Ted.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

As I walked out of the jewelry store with Ted's fixed watch and gift tucked away neatly in my purse, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Cody's cell phone. It rang for quite a while which meant one thing: his boyfriend was over. I was about to give up when I heard Cody answer the phone, his voice showing evidence of his activities.

"Hey, Lana. Guess what?"

"Matt is over?"

"You're good. What's up?"

"Please tell me you don't have plans for tonight. If you do, I _promise_ I will make it up to you and Matt."

"Matt has to fly out tonight around 5 so I'm good for the evening. Ted have another date with the airhead?" His panting was getting louder so I suspected Matt was in the vicinity of the phone.

"Hi Matt. Yeah, she wants us to join her this time. Ted was talking about their last date and he said that she went to bathroom more than normal person."

"What are you thinking- Matt!" I laughed into the phone.

"Get after it, Matt. I'm thinking that maybe Minnie might be running _late_ and no one else knows about it."

"That gold digging bitch! She better not try to say it's Ted's or I'll kill her. Fuck, do that again!" I laughed as I sat sideways in my driver's seat, listening to the noises that Matt was making Cody make over the phone. I will admit, the two of them are _hot_ together and not just because Matt is one bendy boyfriend.

"I know, Codes. I'm going to see if I can't get something out of her. You know how women go to the bathroom in twos and tend to let things slip." There was no way Ted was going to get tricked into something by that obnoxious wretch of a woman.

"You better, Lana. But if you can't, I'll take one for the team and see what I can get out of her. Matt, this is serious, don't give me that look. Matt, don't. Please, come on, I'm on the PHONE! Oh, god. Hang on, Lana." I heard a thud followed by screams of pleasure from both Cody and Matt.

"Damn. Get after it, Matt." Matt must not like the fact that Cody may have to take one for the team so he took the opportunity to make sure that he was the only thing on Cody's mind. I heard Cody scream out Matt's name and shuffling as someone picked the phone up.

"Sorry. Matt wasn't too thrilled about that last part. Matt, they're my best friends and you know that. I'm going to protect them. I know, baby." I smiled at the thought of Cody comforting Matt; they are so adorable together. "What time tonight, Lana?"

"7 but I want to get there early to psych them out."

"You are so devious, Lana Flair."

"Woo. Well, I gotta get some stuff done. Have fun with Matt till he flies out. Tell him I said good luck."

"Done and done, Lana. See you later. Oh, where are we going?"

"I think Ted said Fabio's." I heard Matt groan in the background. I knew he loved Italian food, well not as much as Japanese but it was a close second. "I'll take you two there one day, Matt. Don't worry."

"He said thanks, Lana. See you later."

"Later, Codes." I hung up my phone and drove back to the hotel with a smile on my face. Tonight was going to be fun.

**xTed's Point of Viewx**

Seven o'clock came too fast for me and I didn't hear from Lana since she went to the jeweler's this morning. I got dressed in a black suit with a silver button down and black shoes. I felt extremely naked without my watch and all my other watches were safely at my house so I had to go without. I walked down to the lobby to wait for Minnie, checking my phone from any word from Lana. My phone rang and I hoped it was Lana but no such luck. "Hello, Minnie."

"Are you in the lobby?"

"Yes, I am. Are you heading down?"

"Yup. I'll see you in a few, Teddykins." She hung up and I groaned. My phone buzzed and I saw I had a new text message...from Lana. _Thank God, I was starting to get worried._ I opened the message and swallowed hard as I read the message  
_Cody and I are already at Fabio's. We saved you two a table because, well I'm good at persuading men. When you get into the restaurant, hand me your phone. I have to find something out for you. Just wait until after dinner, and you'll get one hell of a dessert. -Ariel._

"Teddykins!" I looked away from my screen to see Minnie running, or the equivalent of what running would be in her godawful heels, towards me. Her outfit tonight was ten times worse than last night. Orange did not look good on anyone, **especially** Minnie. She gave me a wet kiss and I had to swallow my pride and go along with it. "Are your friends meeting us there?"

"They said they saved us a table. Come on." I offered her my arm and had to think of something other than the second disaster date in two dates with this obnoxious, bouncing idiot of a girlfriend my father found for me.

"Goodie. Fabio's, right?" I nodded and opened the car door for her. I took a deep breath and climbed into my car and drove off to Fabio's. The valets opened the doors for us and drove off with my car. "Teddykins, where is your watch?"

"You broke it last night, remember?" Okay, it sounded a little cold but that was my favorite watch. I had a right to be angry, dammit. We walked in and I was about to say something before the maitre'd stopped me.

"Your party is already here, Mr. DiBiase. Follow me." The maitre'd led us to the table where Lana and Cody were sitting and my jaw dropped for the second night in a row. Lana was in yet another body hugging dress that was a brilliant shade of blue that complimented her perfectly. Her hair was slightly curled and draped over her left shoulder. They turned and a brilliant smile broke out on Lana's face.

"Ted, my little billion dollar prince. We were starting to think the happy couple wouldn't show up." Damn, she was good. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as a distraction for me to hand her my phone. "You must be Daisy." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"It's Minnie. You must be Ariel, Teddykins' image consultant."

"If you're talking about _Ted_, then yes I am." Lana seriously did not like the idiotic nickname Minnie had for me and the anger in her voice sent chills down my spine. "Come on, sit down you two. This is my very dashing boyfriend, Cody." Cody nodded and smiled a very brilliant smile, one very similar to Lana's. I was by no means gay but my dear friend Cody was quite the looker, apparently to both genders seeing as he had himself a boyfriend. We sat down and the waiter came over to us rather quickly, telling me that Lana really was a master of persuasion when it came to the opposite sex.

"Wine, anyone?" Everyone nodded and the waiter filled our glasses with the red alcoholic beverage. "I'll be back to take your food orders in a moment." He bowed and left, leaving everyone at the table quiet as they searched for a dinner choice. Lana and Cody put their menus down first and proceeded to flirt with each other. I gripped my menu tighter and started to feel jealousy flood through me when I felt someone's heel against my leg. I cautiously looked up at Lana who raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. I swallowed hard and finally decided that I would order the risotto with lamb. I watched Minnie put her menu down and stare at Lana and Cody who were still flirting.

"So how did you two meet, Ariel?" Lana turned her head towards Minnie with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

"A photo shoot." She took a sip of wine and I had to do the same, my throat suddenly getting dry. "It was originally planned to be Ted's photo shoot but when I got there, the photographer they had found someone with more experience. I almost cursed the poor guy out when I saw who had replaced Ted." She took another sip of wine as Cody whispered something in her ear, making her almost choke on her drink. "I almost forgot, Ted." She dug around on the floor for her purse and pulled out a black box tied with a gold bow. "Cody told me something happened to your watch so I got you a little something. We can't have you being late for an appointment, now can we?" I took the box, my breath hitching as our fingers touched. I undid the box and opened the box, a smile forming on my lips as I saw what was in the box. It was my favorite watch, fixed and looking as it did the day I bought it.

"Thank you, both of you." I put my watch back on my wrist while looking at Lana. The waiter came back and took our orders and menus, walking away while looking Lana over like a piece of meat.

"How did you two meet, Daisy?"

"It's Minnie and Teddykins' father set us up in order to get him away from some horrible gold digger named Lana." Lana choked on her wine when her name came out of Minnie's mouth after the words 'gold digger'.

"Oh really? That's interesting." Cody put his hand over Lana's, letting her squeeze her anger out on his hand. He was a tough guy, he could take it.

"Leave it to my father to exaggerate. His sole purpose is to try and get me committed. Lana isn't as bad as my father says, Minnie." Lana's lips parted in shock. "She's actually a real sweetheart. Sure, she can be a little tough sometimes but she has to prove that even though she grew up privileged, she can look out for herself. She's actually going to follow in her father's footsteps. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be on top of the Diva division in no time." For the first time tonight there was a genuine and beautiful smile on Lana's face. "Cody should know, he's her best friend."

"Sure am and you hit the nail on the head with that speech, Ted." Minnie grabbed my hand, attempting to mirror Cody's grip on Lana but failing miserably. "What do you do, Minnie?" Cody took a sip from his glass with his free hand and there was something behind his eyes that I couldn't quite identify.

"I don't really have a job. My father pays for everything for me. He calls me his bubble gum princess. He might even try to get me a singing career." Everyone else at the table was thinking the same thing: gold digging leech. The waiter came with our food and we started to eat in peace. Lana and Cody started to feed each other and I couldn't look up without feeling either jealousy or horny from watching Lana. Cody's fork went backwards to far and he launched sauce at Minnie.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Let me get that out." Cody went to help her but she threw her hands up.

"No! I mean, Ariel can help me in the bathroom. Right?" Lana nodded, slipping my phone in her hand before leading Minnie to the bathroom. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Hang in there a little while longer, Ted. Besides, Lana has a plan to get rid of Minnie."

"What do you mean?"

"That whole overactive bladder crap, the sudden ill feeling in your car. Ted, come on, you're a smart guy." I gave him a long that pretty much told him that I wasn't following him. "Lana thinks Minnie might be pregnant and try to pass it off as yours." I covered my face with my hands and just sat there in shock. First, she blackmails me into dating her and now she's going to try to get me to play daddy to some kid that isn't even mine. I had to tell my father; I wasn't standing for this any longer.

**xLana's Point of Viewx**

"I really appreciate this, Ariel." I faked yet another smile at Minnie. I headed into the stall to turn on Ted's recording app on his phone, just to make sure I had evidence.

"Anytime, Minnie. You feeling okay? Ted told me you weren't feeling well last night."

"I'm alright, I guess." She went over to the door and locked it. "Don't tell anyone, especially Ted, but I haven't gotten my period in like two weeks." She dug around in her purse and pulled out a pregnancy test. _Why in the hell is this bitch carrying it around with her? As a memento?_ "It's positive, Ariel."

"Oh my goodness. Do you know who the father is?" I feigned shock and caring because frankly, I was neither right now. She smirked and let out a horrible laugh.

"Like it's going to matter. Once I start to show, I'll just tell everyone it's Ted's and he'll _have _to pay for it or else."

"Or else what?"

"Don't play dumb, Ariel. I'll claim he raped me and sue him for it. He'll pay me so much money I will never have to lift a finger again." She winked at me and fixed her make-up and hair in the mirror.

"I see."

"And since you're his image consultant, you can help cover it up. It's brilliant." She squealed and walked out of the bathroom. I glanced at Ted's phone, smirking when I saw it was still recording. I stopped the recording and fixed my own hair and make up.

"Damn straight, it's brilliant. I get to tell Ted all about it and then Ted will tell his father. Your days as Ted's girlfriend are over." I walked out of the bathroom with Ted's phone in my hand and smirked when I saw Minnie sitting next to Ted with a horrible looking smile on her face. I sat down next to Cody and whispered something in his ear and he laughed, making it seem as if I said something funny or dirty.

**xTed's Point of Viewx**

I watched Lana sit down next to Cody with my phone in her hand. "What's funny, Ariel?"

"I was just telling Cody that an old boyfriend called me before I came out here. He was wasted, poor thing." I watched her slip my phone into her purse, smirking as she caught me staring. The rest of dinner went rather uneventful and soon the waiter came back with the bill. I reached for it but Lana stopped me. "My treat, my million dollar prince."

"You're _so_ lucky you have Ariel, Ted. None of my old image consultants paid for my meals."

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky. Thanks, Ariel." She smiled and stuck a gold card in the envelope, handing it back to the waiter as he came back.

"Teddykins," I watched as Lana threw Minnie yet another death glare for using that ridiculous nickname again. "What do you say we go back to my room tonight?"

"I wish I could, Minnie, but I have to fly out early tomorrow. I have another venue I'm working at. It's the price I pay for following in my father's footsteps and becoming a wrestler."

"Oh no, that's too bad." The waiter had come back and Lana signed the receipt, giving us the go ahead to leave. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"Definitely, Minnie. I'll drive you back tonight, though." She nodded and walked out ahead of the rest of us. Lana grabbed her purse and jacket, looping her arm in Cody's with a smirk on her face. I nodded and followed Minnie to my car that had just been pulled up by the valet. I watched as Lana stood there with Cody on her arm, silently wishing that was me next to her. _Soon enough, Ted. Soon enough._ I drove back to the hotel and wished Minnie a good night as we walked back through the lobby. I hung back in the lobby, patiently waiting for Lana. I didn't have my phone so I decided to wait for her in the lobby. I watched her walk into the lobby with purpose, without Cody behind her. I was about to say something but she put a hand up to stop me.

"We _have_ to talk." I nodded and followed her into the elevator. This was about to get serious.

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, but it actually isn't over yet. Next part will be up very shortly.


	11. Date Night Pt 2

Call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll. Here is chapter eleven. We're starting in Ted's point of view again. Enjoy.  
**PS:** This will get dirty towards the end. You have been warned so don't say I didn't.

_Recap: Lana, Ted, Cody and Minnie go on their double date where Lana finds out that Minnie intends to make Ted take care of her child, even when it isn't his. If he refuses, she'll claim 'rape' and sue him.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

I followed Lana into her hotel room and took off my jacket, placing it on the back of the chair as she locked the door. She motioned for me to sit down and she took off her heels. She went through her bag and pulled out another black box along with my phone. "We have a serious problem, Ted." She sat down next to me and I had to try very hard to focus on the issue at hand and not how great she looked in that blue dress. I watched as she scrolled through my phone, obviously looking for something. She found what she was looking for and took a deep breath before hitting play on the recording.

_"Anytime, Minnie. You feeling okay? Ted told me you weren't feeling well last night."_

_"I'm alright, I guess. Don't tell anyone, especially Ted, but I haven't gotten my period in like two weeks. It's positive, Ariel."_

_"Oh my goodness. Do you know who the father is?" _

_"Like it's going to matter. Once I start to show, I'll just tell everyone it's Ted's and he'll have to pay for it or else."_

_"Or else what?"_

_"Don't play dumb, Ariel. I'll claim he raped me and sue him for it. He'll pay me so much money I will never have to lift a finger again." _

_"I see."_

_"And since you're his image consultant, you can help cover it up. It's brilliant."_

I ran my hands through my hair and looked up at Lana. "I can't believe this. I'm calling my father, tonight. This is ridiculous." Lana tentatively handed my phone back, saving the recording for a second time before I scrolled through my contacts for my father's number. I found it and quickly hit send. I waited for it to ring, knowing full well that he was going to pick up.

"Evening, Ted. Why are you calling so late?"

"Where are you, dad?"

"In the suite, son. Why?"

"We need to talk face to face now. I have something important to tell you and you had better listen."

"You better watch your tone, boy." I clenched my hands into a fist, losing my temper at his words.

"No, you're going to listen to me and what I found out tonight. Then, you're going to call off this whole relationship with Minnie. Meet me in room 3105, now. If you don't, I'm taking matters into my own hands and it won't be pretty. It will be a media _nightmare._"

"Al-alright, Ted. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't get too rash now." I hung up my phone and sat on the couch. I looked at Lana who looked scared to death right now. My face softened and I reached out to touch her cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, Lay. I'm mad at Minnie...and my father. Don't be scared of me." I pulled her into a hug and felt her nod against my shoulder. "Just to be safe though, you might want to go into the bedroom. Take your shoes and purse so he doesn't suspect anything. Okay?" She nodded sheepishly and I could tell she was still scared. She got up off the couch, grabbed her shoes and purse and walked into her bedroom. She closed her door behind her and I heard it lock. Not thirty seconds later, there was a knock at the door so I looked through the peep hole to see who it was. It was my father. I opened the door slightly. "Are you alone?"

"Ted."

"Answer the question."

"Yes, now please let me in." I let him in and quickly closed the door behind him. "What's happened between you and Minnie?"

"Sit down, dad." He listened and I joined him on the couch. "I went out on a double date tonight, with Cody and Lana." I watched him stiffen up and I knew this was going to be difficult, but I had to remain strong. "I know, dad. I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. Got it?" His facial expression didn't change. "I said, got it?"

"I got it, son."

"You knew that I wanted to date Lana and yet you went behind my back anyway. You have to trust me to be able to find a girl that I can fall in love with, dad. I think that I can have something wonderful with Lana but I _know_ that nothing good could come out of this forced relationship with Minnie." I watched my father nod and his face soften. I took a deep breath and continued. "The first time I went out with Minnie, Lana posed as my image consultant, Ariel, and followed me. She cares about me too, Dad. That's why she didn't trust Minnie. Anyway, tonight was no different. Cody accidentally, or maybe not, flung sauce on Minnie as we were eating so Lana took her to the bathroom." I found the recording on my phone and was prepared to hit play. "This is what Minnie said to her." I replayed the recording, watching my father's expression the whole time. His expression went from disgust from hearing Lana's voice to shock when he heard Minnie say she was pregnant and finally to anger when he heard her plan. "See what I mean, Dad? Lana cared so much that she went through all this trouble to protect me."

"You two really do care about each other, I can tell." He stood up and walked over to the closed bedroom door. "I can also tell that you're in there, Lana. Come on out, now." I stood up and swallowed hard. The door opened to reveal a very nervous Lana. My father gently grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch, sitting her down on his right side as I sat down on his left. "Now I want you to listen to me." She nodded sheepishly. "I love my son. I only want to see my son happy, you understand?" She nodded again. "You obviously went through all this trouble to protect him and..." He paused and I swallowed hard again. He began to smile and I started to panic. "I want no hard feelings between us, Lana. You care about my son an awful lot and I will respect and accept that. I'm not going to stand between you two anymore." I watched a brilliant smile break on Lana's face and watched as she damn near tackled my father into the couch with a hug. He laughed and hugged her right back. She motioned for us to stay on the couch while she went to grab something out of the bedroom. She handed me another black box, nodding as if to tell me to open it. I smiled and untied the bow, opening the box.

"Lana...did you?" She nodded and smiled at me. Inside the box, was a stainless steel watch. The spaces between the links were lined with gold and diamonds. I looked at the face of the watch, which was backed with diamonds and surrounded by light blue diamonds. She motioned for me to turn it over and my heart swelled at the engraving on the back. It read,

_Our love is priceless, just like us.  
Love,  
Lana, your personal Ariel_

I put the watch down on the coffee table and pulled Lana in for a powerful kiss, hoping that I would convey every emotion that I was feeling with that one kiss. As I pulled away, I gave her a warm hug. "Thank you, Lana." We pulled away from each other, turning to face my father who was smiling like a fool.

"That is some gift you bought my son, Lana. How much-" She held her hand up to stop him.

"I will never tell because it doesn't matter, sir." My father laughed and pulled Lana in for another hug.

"You got yourself a keeper, son." He turned to Lana with a serious look on his face. "Don't you dare hurt him, or there will be hell to pay."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Well, it seems I have to go make a very blond and very stupid woman very upset. The best of luck to both of you and Lana, I better see you again very soon. Ted's mother and brothers will want to meet the girl that is making Ted one happy man." She nodded and waved goodbye to my father as he walked out the door. I turned to face Lana with the biggest smile on my face.

"No more hiding, Lana." She nodded and I picked her up, spinning her around as she hugged me. "This is great." My face suddenly fell as reality set in. "I'm scared of what Minnie is going to do, though. I finally get to call you mine and I don't want to let her take you from me. I won't let her."

"Relax, Ted. We'll be fine as long as we're together. Come on, let's get some sleep." She led me into the bedroom and closed the door behind us. I turned around, allowing Lana to get changed in private. "Turn around, Ted." I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Lana was standing there in blue, very short, nightgown that was trimmed with lace. She walked towards me and brought my face to hers in a loving kiss. I deepened the kiss immediately, feeling her hands easily undo the buttons of my shirt and slip it off my shoulders. I cupped her cheek in one hand and brought her closer to me with the other. I moved my lips to her neck, groaning as she ran her nails down my back again. "I have sleep pants for you, Ted." I mumbled 'okay' into her neck and maneuvered her towards the bed. I gently pushed her down on top of it, coincidentally, right next to the pants she was referring to. I pulled away from her, smiling at the whimper of disappointment that fell from her lips and started to undo my belt buckle. I made short work of the button and zipper, pushing my pants down my legs and smirking at the look on Lana's face.

"Like what you see, Lana?" She nodded furiously, sitting up and stilling my hands before the could reach the pants. "What are you- oh god." She started to kiss the kiss right above my waistband, making my boxer briefs entirely too small. "Lana, you don't have to..."

"I want to. Lay down." I nodded and laid down on the bed while Lana resumed her position between my legs. I licked my lips as Lana continued to kiss and tease the skin above my waistband. "Lana..." Her name fell from my lips so easily and so quietly. She made eye contact with me as she pushed my boxer briefs out of the way to expose my very hard and very aching cock. She winked at me as she ran her tongue on the underside of my shaft. I let out a deep groan and threw my head back against the pillows. I looked down once more and almost came at the sight of my cock in Lana's mouth. It was so warm and inviting, it took all of my fortitude not to end this too soon. "You sure...you don't, oh god, want me to return the favor?" She pulled herself off my cock with a very sensuous 'pop', giving me an interested look.

"Only if you want to."

"Please..." She smiled and motioned for me to wait. She opened the bedroom door, and I heard her make sure the door was locked before she walked back into the bedroom. She crawled onto the bed next to me and laid down so that her face was even with my straining erection. I quickly began to kiss every inch of skin that I saw, earning a content sigh from Lana. I ran my hands up her legs to the hem of her lacy boy-shorts. I pulled them down her legs and moved her nightgown out of the way so that I could get a good look at Lana. She was even beautiful underneath her clothes. I peppered kisses all over her inner thigh, slowly making my way to my prize. I placed a kiss on Lana's core, earning a low groan from Lana. My eyes fluttered closed as she began to lick my cock again but I was determined to return the favor to Lana. I tentatively licked Lana's core, suddenly finding a taste for her in more ways than one.

"Ted..." I smirked as I continued to explore her depths with my tongue and profanities began to slip from Lana's lips. A sudden thought popped in my head so I pulled Lana on top of me. I could tell she was about to say something so I quickly stopped her by driving my tongue deep inside of her. She groaned loudly and continued to suck me off. I could feel the familiar heat start to grow inside of me but I was determined to get Lana off before I got off. I quickened my pace with my tongue and judging by Lana's groans and panting, she was getting close. "Ted...I'm so close..." I doubled my efforts and I was rewarded as I heard Lana's voice start to hitch. "Ted...I'm gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence before I felt her orgasm course through her. I continued to lick her, lapping up her orgasm and causing her to groan around my cock. Her pace quickened on my cock and I could feel myself start to drift towards the edge again.

"Lana...I'm close, baby." Her pace quickened and she relaxed her throat so she take more of me. That soon turned out to be my undoing. "Lana, oh god..." Before I could warn her, my orgasm hit me harder that it has in a long time. I fully expected Lana to pull her mouth off my cock but she swallowed all that I had to offer, causing me to groan loudly. She lifted herself off my cock and turned to face me. She smirked and gave me a passionate kiss, allowing for both our orgasms to be swapped between us. I pulled my boxer briefs up my legs, carefully avoiding my sensitive shaft and watched as Lana pulled her boy-shorts back on. "Wow..."

"I'll say, my million dollar prince." I placed one last kiss on Lana's lips before snuggling into her back.

"Goodnight, my Ariel."

"Goodnight, Ted."

**-FIN-**

I don't know about ya'll but I could use a cold shower. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. Flying Out

Here is chapter twelve for your reading pleasure We're starting in Ted's point of view again. Enjoy.**  
**

_Recap: Ted told his father about Lana and let him listen to Minnie's plot to get even more money out of Ted. Ted's father accepts Lana and Ted's relationship and won't stand between them anymore. Lana and Ted celebrate, in a manner of speaking.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

"Ted...wake up."

"No." I buried my head into the pillow further.

"Fine. You can pay for your own plane ticket to the next venue and see how mad Vince gets." I shot up and almost fell out of bed I moved so fast. I turned around to see Lana laughing at me.

"That wasn't nice, Lana." I crawled back into bed and pinned her to the mattress.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Ted?"

"Want to find out?" She nodded and I smirked as I closed the distance between us with a powerful kiss. I moved her arms above her and pushed our bodies even closer together.

"Ted...we have to...get going." I groaned and gave Lana one last kiss before rolling off her.

"Fine. Party pooper." She stuck her tongue out and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I grumbled as I grabbed my cell phone, checking it for any messages. I saw that I had one voice-mail, from my father, telling me that his assistant would be grabbing my bags and dropping off a set of clothes at Lana's room. There was a knock at the door as soon as I finished listening to the message. "Eerie." I grabbed my pants and walked over to the door, checking the peep hole just as a precaution. I opened the door with a smile. "Morning, Leonard."

"Morning, Mr. DiBiase. Here are your clothes. Hope they are up to your standards." He handed me a pile of clean clothes with a plastic bag that had my toothbrush and toothpaste in it on top. "I shall check in with you later, sir. Your father is waiting downstairs." He bowed and took off for the elevator. I took the clothes into the room with me, putting them on the bed and getting a better look at them. I slipped on the grey Affliction t-shirt and started to take my pants off when I heard a door open.

"Well, that's a lovely view." I turned around to see Lana standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure it is." I stripped myself of my dirty clothes and put the clean ones on before I turned to face Lana again. "What do you think?"

"Affliction? Are you a Randy Orton in the making?"

"No. I don't buy stock in Affliction like I've heard he does. They make pretty awesome shirts, so I bought a few dozen."

"A few dozen?" I looked at Lana who was currently putting her clothes in her luggage and gave her a look.

"Yeah. That a problem?"

"Not at all, Ted." All my things were still in my room so I took the opportunity to go brush my teeth while Lana finished getting ready. I looked up as I came out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. Lana was wearing tight jeans shorts, a beige flutter shirt and a pair of beige wedges.

"Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"You hate being perceived as a snobby rich girl but you tend to dress like one a lot."

"What can I say? I like to look good." I don't think she could look bad if she tried, in fact I _know_ she couldn't. "Almost ready?" She zipped up her luggage and checked the drawers to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. My father said that he had his assistant grab all my luggage from my room."

"Lucky little millionaire." She stuck her tongue out at me and I felt my jeans get tight.

"That's what money gets you, Lana." She grabbed her bags and went to roll them out the room but I stopped her. "Allow me."

"Always a gentleman, Ted." She kissed my cheek and I smiled. I motioned for her to go ahead of me and she smiled as she walked past me out of the hotel room. We made it down the lobby in one piece but when we got there, some blonde was causing a scene.

"Minnie." I pulled Lana back, behind the shelter of a wall so that Minnie couldn't see either of us. "That's Minnie, Lana." She looked at Minnie and turned back before Minnie saw her.

"What are we going to do, Ted?"

"I'll distract her while you head out the farthest door." Lana nodded and I kissed her softly before walking towards Minnie. I tried my best to be nonchalant but I was freaking out on the inside. I almost made it to the door before I heard a shriek behind me, followed by the clacking of heels on the polished marble floors.

"Teddy! Wait!" I froze and slowly turned around.

"Hi, Minnie."

"Your father talked to me last night. He doesn't want me to see you anymore after someone told him that I made some rumor that you got me pregnant." She tried tracing her hands across my chest but I backed away from her. "You don't honestly believe this do you?"

"It came out of your mouth. Can't argue that logic, Minnie. It would be best if you just stayed away from me and my family. If you don't, it will be a nightmare for you." Without letting her say anything in her defense, I walked towards the doors and towards Lana. She waved me down from a car that was parked in front of the doors that I didn't recognize as one of mine. It must have been Lana's. The door opened and I walked towards it, a smile gracing my face when I saw Lana sitting in the back seat.

"You lose her?"

"Yup. Told her to stay away from me and my family." I watched Lana shift uncomfortably in the seat. I grabbed her face and turned it towards me. "That means you too. I won't let her do anything to do, I promise." I pulled her in for a hug and smiled when I felt her hug back.

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. Sorry about the fizzly ending; I was losing control, as usual. I also apologize for any spelling errors. I check for them but some manage to sneak out anyway.


	13. Touching Down and a Thought

Here is chapter thirteen for your reading pleasure. We're still in Ted's point of view. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted and Lana were getting ready to leave for the airport and made it down to the lobby before they saw Minnie causing a commotion. Ted told Lana to sneak out the far door while he took care of Minnie. He told Minnie to stay away from him and his family, including Lana.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

I met up with Lana and led her to the car that was waiting to take us to the airport. Lana was very quiet on the ride to the airport, which scared me a little bit. "Lana, are you okay?" She just nodded, still looking out the window. I put my arm around Lana and pulled her close to me, smiling when she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the side of her head as we neared the airport. We arrived, got out and headed into the airport. We went through security and boarded the plane. I offered Lana the window seat because that is what a gentleman would do, earning a small laugh from Lana. "What's so funny?"

"Such a gentleman, Ted."

"Always." Lana just shook her head as I sat down. While she wasn't paying attention, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and turned my attention to putting my seat belt on. We took off from the airport and began our flight to our next destination. The flight went alright but when I turned my phone back on, I had 75 new voice-mails and over 100 missed calls. I cringed when I saw who they were from: Minnie. Lana and I got off the plane and quickly made our way to the baggage claim to retrieve our luggage.

"Something wrong, Ted?"

"My phone got Minnie-bombed during our flight. Looks like I'm going to have to change my number." I grabbed the two heaviest bags and wheeled them towards the exit, with Lana following me closely.

"Why don't you file a restraining order or something, Ted? It will keep her at bay, at least." Lana and I hopped into the waiting limo and once the bags were in the trunk, we were taken to our new hotel.

"Somehow I don't think it would do any good, Lana. She seems...persistent."

"She's an airhead, Ted, not a stalker. She's just mad that you dropped her like she was hot...which she isn't." I laughed and wrapped my arm around Lana. We got to our new hotel in one piece, checked in and headed to our room. Surprisingly enough, they only gave us one room despite the fact that we had different last names. "Now what do we do, Mr. DiBiase?"

"Please, Mr. DiBiase is my father. Call me Ted." Lana fell backwards onto the couch, laughing hysterically.

"That was awful, Ted. Just plain awful."

"You're still laughing, Lana. Admit it was funny."

"Alright. It was funny and awful. Happy?" I just nodded and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "You hungry at all?" I felt her nod against my shoulder and I pulled away. "Room service okay with you...for the third time?"

"If room service allows me to have food and keep you all to myself, I will do it every day." She kissed my forehead and stood up, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. I was stunned to the couch just by the sheer effect of Lana's words. I looked down and sighed; she knew just what to say to make me harder than Chinese algebra. I grabbed the binder off the coffee table and looked for their room service menu, which was pretty extensive but not like money was an issue. I decided on what I wanted and patiently waited for Lana to come out of the bathroom so I could place the order. The door opened and I popped my head up to see Lana walking into the living room. "Were you waiting for me?" I nodded. "How sweet. They have any tuna salad on there?" I scanned the menu and found the tuna salad.

"Want that?" Lana nodded and went to her bags, rolling them into the bedroom. I placed the order for our food and charged it to my card, hanging the phone up once I was done. I stretched out on the couch, hoping to relax the muscles in my legs after that long flight. I picked up a magazine and flipped through it aimlessly as I waited for Lana to finish up in the bedroom. "Need any help, Lana?" She re-entered the room without her bags.

"Nope, all done. Did you think I had that many clothes, Ted?"

"Most women do."

"Oh yeah? Well, most women don't do what I do for a living and therefore don't learn to pack light when needed. How about that?" Lana pulled the magazine out of my hand and threw it back on the coffee table.

"Fair enough." I looked up at Lana and smiled. "What would you like to do now, Lana?"

She smirked at me and sat behind me on the arm of the chair, rubbing her hands down my chest and sending chills down my spine. "I have a few ideas." I was in trouble, I just knew it.

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry this has been taking me so long, guys. A lot of stuff has been happening, not to mention being sick. I will crank this out as fast as I can; your patience is appreciated. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	14. Turn of Events

Chapter fourteen coming at you. We're still in Ted's point of view. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted and Lana got through their flight in one piece but when Ted turned his phone back on, he had 75 voicemails and 100 missed calls. Lana suggests that he put a restraining order out on Minnie but he argues that it wouldn't do them any good. Lana shrugs it off and the two order some room service. Ted asks Lana what they could do while they waited and Lana's answer gave him chills.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

Lana continued to rub her hand down my chest and my eyes fluttered closed as I could feel my pants getting tighter. "Lana..." My voice mirrored the feelings of my ever growing erection in my pants: strained.

"Cat got your tongue, Ted?"

"Not a cat...you..." Lana laughed and pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it across the room once it was off my body. She placed kisses across my neck and shoulders, making my legs start to twitch. Her hands were dangerously close to the top of my pants when there was a knock on the door. I groaned as Lana got off the couch and answered the door. I could faintly hear her talking over my own heart beat thudding away in my ears but I could make out that she had paid the man and brought the food into the room.

"Hungry, Ted?" I groaned and laughed.

"For food? No." I rolled off the couch and walked, or shuffled rather, to the table and my food. I grabbed a french fry and shoved it in mouth, groaning approvingly around the fried potato. "Damn, these are good." Lana stole herself one and I almost objected until I saw her eat it in a very sexy way.

"Hmm. They are pretty good." I just shook my head and laughed. We ate lunch, occasionally stealing food off each others plates until there wasn't anything left. "Now what, Ted?"

"I don't know. I don't have to leave until closer to five o'clock. Want to go shopping?" Lana just stared at me. "What?"

"You're _offering_ to go shopping?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Uh, yeah. Guys don't generally shop unless they're batting for the home team, like Cody."

"I don't see the problem with it. Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to go?" Lana poked her head out of the bedroom.

"I never said that. Just give me a minute."

"Take your time." Lana smiled at me as she disappeared back into the bathroom. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and slid it back on. I heard the bathroom door open and a minute later, Lana walked back into the living room. "Ready?" Lana nodded and we headed out after I grabbed my keys and wallet. We drove to the nearest mall and dove right in after we parked. Sure, I hadn't planned on buying anything but Lana put me in a spending mood. I know I had said that I wasn't going to buy Lana's affection but if she wanted something, I wasn't going to hesitate in buying it for her. We walked through the mall and I kept a close eye on what Lana was looking at. "See anything, Lana?"

"Why do you ask?" I just laughed.

"I hadn't planned on coming to a mall just to walk it." It dawned on Lana and her face was priceless. "Feel free to stop whenever you want, Lana." We still didn't end up stopping and we had traveled the whole mall. I just shook my head and laughed as we walked back to the car.

"What's so funny, Ted?"

"What just happened."

"Oh. The fact that you surprised the hell out of me with a shopping trip, is funny to you?" I nodded as I started the car. "How so?"

"Your reaction was funny, Lana." Lana just sulked in the seat and I laughed again. "I can't think that it was cute and funny at the same time?" Lana fidgeted in her seat so I just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She half-smiled and my smile just got bigger. I was about to start the car when I saw another car come flying towards us, with no intention of slowing down or stopping. I grabbed Lana's seat belt and managed to get it fastened before the other car slammed into us, flipping the car repeatedly before it stopped on its roof. I slid out from under the driver's seat and stumbled backwards. I quickly grabbed my phone, which remained unscathed, and dialed 911. I told the operator what happened and said that we needed an ambulance right away before going to check on Lana. "Lana? Can you hear me?" Silence. "Lana!" Silence again. I shook my head, hoping to get the ringing out of my ears and I saw the car that hit us speed away. Right before they were out of view, I snapped a shot of the license plate with my phone. I turned my attention back to Lana, getting on the ground so I could see where she was. She was still belted into the passenger seat but she wasn't moving. "Lana!" The ambulance came up behind me and I heard two sets of feet running towards me.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think she's unconscious."

"Have you tried moving her?"

"No." One of them get down on the ground to see where she was in relation to the door. "Can you reach her?"

"I can reach her arm." I watched him reach into the car and I stood there pacing. "She's got a pulse. Evans, do you think we should try to open the door?"

"We need to get her out there, Scott." The paramedics nodded at each other and motioned for me to back up out of there way. They managed to get the door open and get Lana out of the car. I heard police cars behind me so I turned around to see two police cars pull up and four cops get out of the cars. One of them walked over to me while the other three began to block off the area.

"Sir?" I walked over to the officer, still shaking my head to get the ringing out of my ears. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Could you tell me what happened here?"

"Uh, we were sitting in the car getting ready to leave when this other car came flying towards us at about 65 miles an hour, maybe, and they nailed us."

"Did you get a look at the driver?"

"No. But I got the license plate on my phone."

"Could I take a look at that picture, sir?" I nodded and handed the officer my phone. He checked the picture, wrote down the license plate number and handed me my phone back. "Sir, I'm going to need to take down your information and whatever other information you can give me on the other car." I nodded and watched as the two paramedics were putting Lana on the stretcher, wheeling her to the back of the ambulance.

"Do you mind if we do this at the hospital? I would really like to ride with my girlfriend."

"Sure thing, sir. We'll take care of your car for you and I'll send an officer to get your information at the hospital." I nodded and walked away from the officer, hopping into the back of the ambulance. As we rode to the nearest hospital, I could feel my heart sinking lower and lower as Lana's condition slowly worsened on the ride there.

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	15. At The Hospital

Chapter fifteen coming at you. We're still in Ted's point of view. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted and Lana went to the mall after lunch and as they were leaving, their car was nailed by another driver. Ted made it out relatively unscathed but Lana was stuck inside the car. Paramedics got her out and on the ride to the nearest hospital, Lana's condition slowly got worse and worse.  
_

**Truly Priceless**

The ride to the hospital had to be the longest of my life. I watched them wheel Lana into the emergency room and they checked me over in a different room. I only had a few cuts and bruises, which they cleaned up and bandaged for me before a police officer walked into the room. "Mr. DiBiase?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just some cuts and bruises, I'll manage."

"Have you heard anything on the condition of your girlfriend?"

"No. I was rushed in here while they rushed her into the emergency room. I take it you have a few questions for me?"

"Yes, sir. Do you mind?" I shook my head and he continued. "I need to know your girlfriend's name."

"Iliana Flair." He wrote down the name and did a double take. "Yes, that Flair."

"Alright. Do you have any idea who would try to hurt you and your girlfriend?"

"I do but we both just landed here a few hours ago and the person who want to hurt Lana, would still be in the other city."

"Is there anyway they could've gotten on your flight?" Damn, that never occurred to me. What if Minnie had somehow gotten herself a ticket on our plane and followed us here?

"It's possible. I hadn't really thought about it." The officer's cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. My own phone buzzed in my pocket and I damn near lost it when I saw who it was: Minnie. "Hello?"

"Teddykins, you have a lot of explaining to do. Like why you're running off with that girl and leaving me."

"I don't have to explain anything to you since we aren't dating. I'm sure my father already talked to you."

"I'm sure you didn't _mean _to break up with me for that other girl. Why don't we meet at the airport and get this sorted out?"

"Why the airport?"

"Because that's where I am right now, duh. I went out driving for a little while and decided I'd be better off waiting for you at the airport."

"I'm not meeting you anywhere, Minnie, seeing as I was just in a car accident." She gasped but I wasn't falling for it. "If I come to find out that you had _anything_ to do with this, I will make you and your family pay dearly." I hung up before she could say anything else. I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Mr. DiBiase, we got a name off that license plate you managed to get."

"Who is it?"

"It's one of quite a few specified rental cars that belong to a Mr. Thompson. Sound familiar?" I shook my head. "It says here that he has a daughter named Minnie."

"I know her. I just broke up with her, as matter of fact."

"That could be why. I'll see if we can track her down for you."

"Check the airport."

"Why?"

"Because she just called me from there." The police officer nodded and took off. A nurse came into the room and asked me to follow her. She took me to Lana's room, well the outside of it anyway. "How is she?"

"Stable. We think she's suffered a concussion and she has a fractured wrist. She should be okay if we keep her here overnight for observation. Are you sure you're okay, Mr. DiBiase."

"Better now that you told me she's going to be okay. May I go see her?" The nurse nodded and took off. I walked into Lana's room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I felt absolutely awful. If I hadn't broken up with Minnie, or had my father do it, this never would've happened. "Lana...I am so sorry. If I hadn't broken up with Minnie, this never would've happened."

"Then you'd be the biggest idiot I know." I smiled and laughed.

"I didn't know you were listening, Lana."

"I'm always listening, Ted. Ugh, what happened?"

"Minnie nailed us with her car and it rolled. You were stuck in the car while I ended up outside of the car."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I gently pushed Lana back onto the hospital bed.

"I'm fine. Just cuts and bruises, nothing major. They think you have a concussion and a fractured wrist. They want to keep you here overnight for observation." Lana nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. "Why are you worried about me? You were the one that got stuck in the car."

"That's just my nature, I guess. It has it pros and cons, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people take advantage of the fact that you're so caring about them and they walk all over you."

"I would never do that to you."

"That's what they all say, Ted." I grabbed Lana's hand, making her look at me.

"I'm going to prove it to you. Trust me."

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for the fizzly ending. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


	16. Doing Alright

Here's chapter sixteen for you reading pleasure. We're still in Ted's point of view. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted and Lana made it through there accident relatively unscathed. Ted received a phone call from Minnie, asking him to meet her at the airport. He wasn't having any of that and threatened to make her pay if she kept calling him. The police told Ted that the car that hit him was registered to a , who was Minnie's father.  
_**  
Truly Priceless**

The nurse had walked in a few times, trying to get me out of Lana's room because visiting hours were over but I wasn't moving from Lana's side. The nurse finally gave up and left us alone around ten o'clock. Lana had fallen asleep an hour earlier but I had no qualms about watching her sleep. It was a bit therapeutic for me, actually. Hours went by and I still kept a close look on Lana, not caring that my brain was screaming at me to sleep. The sun started to peek through the shades and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I checked the clock, cringing when I saw it read 7 am. I kissed Lana's forehead and headed down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee to try to wake myself up. I took some change out of my pocket, put it in the vending machine and grabbed some coffee. My father would cringe if he saw what I was doing but I wasn't about to leave to the hospital to get some ridiculously priced cup of coffee. I drank my coffee and headed back to Lana's room, almost running into a nurse who was going the same direction. "Sorry about that, ma'am."

"It's okay, Mr. DiBiase. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I suppose. I'll be better once we're out of here."

"That's understandable."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing well, Mr. DiBiase. You should be able to leave after she gets checked on by the doctor."

"Where is he?"

"He just arrived. He should be up here in about half an hour."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, Mr. DiBiase." The nurse smiled at me and walked away. I just laughed and shook my head. Even when I'm not available, women love to flirt with me. I walked back into Lana's room and she was still asleep...or so I thought.

"Morning, Ted."

"Morning, Lana. How'd you sleep?"

"I prefer hotel beds to hospital beds but I slept alright. How about you?"

"I didn't."

"Ted, why didn't you sleep?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." I watched Lana's face soften and I smiled. "Lana, I told you that I would love you like you needed to be loved." I grabbed Lana's hand and watched as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, Ms. Flair and Mr. DiBiase. How are we feeling today?" I looked at Lana and watched her answer.

"Better than yesterday, doctor."

"Well, that's an improvement. All your tests came back normal so after I'm done checking your vitals one last time, you can head out." The two of us looked at each other and watched the doctor approach Lana with his stethoscope in hand. He checked her vitals and stepped back with a smile on his face. "Well, your vitals are just fine. You're free to go and I hope you two have a nice day."

"Thank you, doctor. You have a nice day, too." The doctor smiled at us and left the room. I helped Lana out of the bed and helped her change into her clothes she came into the hospital wearing. The two of us walked to the front desk and the nurse signed Lana's discharge papers so we could go. We thanked the nurse at the desk and walked out to the parking lot to a car waiting for us. I opened the door for Lana and she smiled as she got inside the car. I followed her and the driver took off towards our hotel. "You're absolutely certain that you feel alright, Lana?"

"Yes, Ted. I'm absolutely certain." I smiled and looked out the window, hoping that I didn't look too conspicuous. "What are you thinking, Mr. DiBiase?"

"Nothing at all." I looked back at Lana and grabbed her hand. "I was just wondering, since you said you were feeling alright, if you would let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"How could I say no to you, Ted?"

"So that definitely means yes?" Lana nodded and I relaxed into the backseat. "You won't judge me based on where we go?"

"Not at all, Ted."

"Good."

"Why?"

"It'll give me a reason to ask you to get all dolled up...if you're up for it." Lana scoffed and laughed at me.

"I'll show you dolled up, Mr. DiBiase. Just you wait." I smiled and draped my arm over Lana's shoulders.

"Gladly."

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


	17. Back From The Hospital and Date Night

Here's chapter seventeen for your reading pleasure. We're still in Ted's point of view. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Lana was cleared by the doctor at the hospital and Ted asked her if she would let him take her out to dinner. She agreed and assured Ted that she would get all dolled up for the special occasion.  
_**  
Truly Priceless**

We arrived at the hotel and quickly headed up to our room. Lana rushed into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes, obviously wanting to get that feel of the hospital off her skin and off her mind. I changed into some gym clothes, wrote Lana a note that told her I was working out a little bit and headed down to the gym with my card key in hand. I walked into the gym and noticed a few members of the WWE roster working out with each other. Cody saw me and waved me over so I gladly joined him on the treadmills. "Hey Ted, where were you last night? A friend of your father's called and said that something happened."

"I was in a car accident."

"Oh my god, are you alright? What about Lana?"

"Lana's fine. She may have fractured her wrist though but she's doing okay. She's in the room right now."

"I'm glad you two are okay." I nodded and set the treadmill to what I wanted it to be. Cody and I worked out for a few hours until we wore ourselves out. "Great workout, Ted."

"Thanks, Codes. It felt good since I was sitting in that hospital all night with Lana." Cody walked with me towards the vending machines but stopped after what I said dawned on him. "What, Cody?"

"You stayed there all night?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I...don't know. It doesn't seem like something you would do."

"Lana's completely different, Cody. She brings things out in me that I had no idea even existed." Cody smiled at me and we hopped off the treadmills to grab some water. As I was making my way over to the weights, a body appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Chris Jericho standing in front of me, with a smirk on his face. "What do you want, Irvine?"

"Payback for that cheap shot the other day."

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, I'm so scared. You're not even half the man I am."

"I am in no mood. Get out of my way." I tried to step around Chris but he moved in front of me again. He went to open his mouth but I stopped him with a punch to his face, walking away from him as he hit the floor. The gym turned and looked at me, suddenly making me lose the desire to work out. I left the gym and only stopped when I heard Cody calling me. I turned around and waited for Cody to catch up to me.

"Ted, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired of stupid people."

"Yeah, Chris is a bit stupid but he's only mad that you got to Lana first."

"I don't care what it is, Cody. I don't have the patience for it. I'm going to check on Lana. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure thing. Later, Ted."

"See ya, Cody." I headed back to my hotel room, slid my card into the lock and opened the door. "Lana?"

"Yeah, Ted?"

"Where are you?"

"In the bedroom, lying down." I walked into the bedroom and smiled when I saw Lana laying on the bed with her head hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Feeling the blood rush to your head yet?"

"A little."

"How is your head feeling?"

"Feels fine." I sat down on the bed next to Lana and smiled. "What's up, Ted? Done working out already?"

"Jericho showed up so I took off."

"I hate that guy."

"I bet he hates me since I've decked him twice so far." Lana laughed and put her head in my lap.

"I'd say so. So, when do you want to go to dinner?"

"Whenever you'd like." Lana sat up, looked at the clock and put her head back in my lap.

"Do you want to have an early dinner and leave in about an hour?" I looked at the clock, making a face when I saw it only read 4:45.

"An hour works for me. I ought to get a shower, though. I kind of stink."

"I don't think you stink but if you want to shower, I won't stop you." I laughed. Lana sat up and I stood up to grab some clothes to change into.

"I'll be out in half an hour." I kissed Lana's forehead and headed to the shower.

**Lana's Point of View **

I watched Ted close the door to the bathroom and tried to think of things to occupy myself with. TV was too obvious, half an hour wasn't enough time to do anything in the hotel so I settled on giving Cody a call. I grabbed my bedazzled cell phone, dialed Cody's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody."

"Lana! How are you doing? Ted told me about the accident."

"I'm doing okay, a lot better since I'm out of the hospital."

"Thank goodness. Aren't hospitals grossly too clean?"

"Definitely. I felt like a hamster in one of those plastic balls it was so damn clean. I guess I need a little dirt in order to survive." Cody laughed. "What are you up to, Cody?"

"Just heading back to my room after working out. Ted with you?"

"Yeah. He's taking a shower. We're going out to dinner again tonight."

"Nice. I'm going to stay in tonight. I'm feeling kind of bummy."

"Who knows, maybe you'll get a visitor while you're bumming it out tonight."

"I hope so. I miss my baby." I smiled, an idea forming in my head.

"I hope you see him, Cody. Well, I gotta get ready to go out. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, Lana." I hung up with Cody and scrolled through my phone to find Evan's number. I hit call and waited for Evan to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Evan."

"Hey there, Lana. How are you?"

"Better, now that I'm not in the hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Ted's psycho ex nailed us with a car. We're okay."

"That's good to hear. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to see what you were doing tonight."

"Trying to survive a stupid meeting that I didn't even sign up to go to."

"Aw. Poor baby. Why not just leave?"

"I'm supposed to be the guest of honor. I'm getting glared at just talking on my phone."

"Tell them that your sister is going into labor and she needs you at the hospital."

"You are so freaking brilliant." All the sound coming from Evan's side disappeared for second, which told me that he was covering up the mouth piece on his phone. "I'll be there soon, sis. Just tell him to wait a minute for uncle Evan." I had to contain my laughter as I heard Evan rushing through the building he was in. "Alright. I'm clear from that lobotomy posing as a meeting."

"That's great. A little birdie told me that you should stop by a certain someone's room, seeing as that said certain someone is lonely and bumming it tonight." Evan's breath hitched and I knew I was getting him a little riled up.

"I love it when he's bummy. He's so gorgeous."

"Ya think? Now get over there, dammit."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good night, Evan."

"Night, Lana." I hung up with Evan and stood up to get something to wear for my dinner date with Ted.

**-FIN-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


	18. Date With Ted

Welcome back for chapter eighteen. We're in Lana's point of view. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted went down to the hotel gym for a workout when he ran into Chris Jericho. Not being in the mood, Ted punched him in the face and went back to his room. While he was in the shower, Lana called up Cody and plotted to get Evan to give him a surprise visit.  
_**  
Truly Priceless**

Ted was still in the shower, which was weird because he was taking an extremely long shower. I shrugged it off and got off the bed to go find something to wear for my date. I heard the door open and I smiled at Ted as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Who were you on the phone with, Lana?"

"Evan. I was telling him to visit his special someone."

"Is his special someone lonely?"

"He's very lonely, Ted."

"You always look out for Cody?"

"I sure do." I continued scanning my closet and finally ended up choosing a teal rhinestone strapless dress with my silver strappy heels.

"Bathroom is all yours, Lana."

"I'll be out in twenty minutes."

"I'll be here." Ted kissed me on the cheek and I had a smile on my face. I changed, washed my face to apply my make-up and about fifteen minutes later I had my face the way I wanted it. After I had my face on, I pinned my hair and sprayed it into place. I double checked everything and walked out to see Ted buttoning up his dark blue dress shirt. He turned around and I winked at him. "Lana, you look absolutely stunning. I am so lucky to have you on my arm." I smiled and gave Ted a kiss on his cheek.

"That's so sweet, Ted, but I think I'm the lucky one. You look good enough to eat." Ted laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Seeing you like this, makes me want to stay in for dinner but I did promise you a night out. Are you ready?" I nodded and Ted offered me his arm. "Let's go." I took Ted's arm and we left the hotel, getting into a car that was waiting for us. The driver took us to a very fancy looking restaurant and I tensed up a bit. Like I had told Ted before, I didn't eat in places that looked like this because I felt it to be too pretentious. Ted grabbed my hand and turned my face towards him. "Don't worry, it's not as fancy as it looks. Trust me." I smiled and nodded as the driver pulled up to the front of the restaurant. Ted got out first so I waited for him and he opened the door, offering his hand to help me out of the car. He led me inside and we were seated in a booth right away. I looked at the booths and that had curtains on them. The curtains looked as if you could close them for privacy but I had never seen anything like it before. Our waiter took our drink order and placed some bread on the table before leaving to get our drinks. "Do you like this place, Lana?"

"I've never been some place that has curtains on their booths."

"It's for privacy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine told me about them but I'd rather not say what he did while the curtains were drawn."

"I won't ask."

"It's better not to repeat it." The two of us laughed and our waiter came back with our drinks. I ordered shrimp Alfredo while Ted ordered filet Mignon with a potato side dish. "Well, we know my father is okay with us. What do you think that your dad will say?"

"He won't like it at all, I can tell you that. He's been sketchy ever since that abusive boyfriend, he's not keen on any guy that I end up dating. He's even worse when it comes to men I work with, so I can't promise that he'll be as accepting as your father."

"I'm surprised my father isn't fighting me, to be honest. He usually wants to make sure he has a say in who I'm dating."

"He only wants what is best for you." I watched Ted shake his head and he finished drinking his water.

"He wants was is in his best interest. He doesn't care about how I feel."

"Obviously he learned something or he wouldn't be okay with us being together."

"I guess you're right." I smiled at Ted and winked at him. He grabbed my hand across the table and kissed the back of it, making me blush a little. Our waiter came back with our entrees and we started to eat. As I was eating, I didn't notice that Ted closed the curtains until I looked up to glance at Ted.

"You closed them?"

"Yeah. I figured we could use some privacy." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, that and some trashy looking girl was staring at me and giving me the creeps."

**-FIN****-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


	19. Dancing With Ted

Welcome back for chapter nineteen. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted and Lana went on their date to a restaurant that had curtains on every booth, giving their patrons a little privacy.  
_**  
Truly Priceless**

Ted and Lana finished their meals and decided to order dessert, both ordering chocolate cheesecake. The waiter came back with their cheesecakes and Lana was about to take a bite when she noticed Ted take a bite first. Lana stared at him as he ate his cheesecake and kept biting her lip as she watched the cake disappear into his mouth. Lana was so captivated by what he was doing that she didn't notice he was talking to her. "Lana? You in there?" Lana shook her head to focus and looked at Ted.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Ted just laughed at Lana

"Nice to see that you pay attention to me, Lana. I was asking you if you were going to eat your cake." She looked from her cake to Ted and her brain went blank for a moment.

"Oh. Yeah, I was going to eat it. Why?"

"Well, if you weren't going to eat it, I was." Lana smirked at Ted and he laughed. She stuck her fork in her cake, scooped up a piece and popped it in her mouth. Lana watched Ted's expression change to the same expression she had when he was eating his cake. Lana finished her cake and pushed the plate to the side, turning her attention to Ted.

"Are you ready for the bill, Ted?" He simply nodded and Lana smiled as she flagged down the waiter. He gave them the bill and Ted snatched it up before Lana could. "Ted."

"You are not paying, ever. I'm sorry. That's how I was raised." Lana smiled.

"There is no arguing with you, then?" Ted shook his head. "Alright." Ted slipped his card into the envelope and handed it to the waiter as he passed by.

"So, what would like to do after dinner?"

"I don't know. Did you have something planned?"

"If you were feeling alright, maybe we could go dancing."

"I'd love to go dancing, Ted." He smiled at Lana and signed the check as the waiter brought it back with his card. Ted took his card back and put it back in his wallet.

"Ready, Lana?" She nodded and Ted helped her out of the booth after he pushed the curtains back. He opened the car door for Lana and after he got in to the driver's seat, he took off to a club. Ted pulled up to a club and a valet opened the door for Lana as Ted got out. He handed the valet the keys and the two headed inside. The noise in the club was a little aggravating but that's probably because she had a headache from the accident. Ted tapped on Lana's arm so she turned to him. "Want something to drink?"

"You aren't trying to get me drunk, are you?"

"No. I just figured you were thirsty." Lana laughed and followed Ted to the bar. "What would like?"

"Apple Pie Martini." Ted nodded and Lana watched him order their drinks.

"Why apple pie?"

"It's one of my favorites. Why?"

"Just curious." Lana rolled her eyes and laughed at Ted.

"Sure you are." Ted just smiled at Lana and he turned to pick our drinks up. He handed Lana her martini and they went to go sit down away from the dance floor. Lana sat down in a very squishy chair, where she immediately sank into it which made Ted laugh. "Shut it, Ted." Lana swung her legs over and stretched out on the chair, leaving no room for Ted. Lana stuck her tongue out at him and she watched him lick his lips. Lana shrugged it off and continued to drink her martini as she looked out towards the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Lana looked at Ted and finished up her drink.

"You bet I do." She grabbed Ted's hand, weaved through the crowd and dragged him to the dance floor. Lana heard him laugh behind her and he stepped forward to twirl her around once, making Lana laugh. He wrapped his arms around Lana's waist and the two of them started to sway together. Lana bit back a grin and pushed back against Ted, making the DiBiase behind hr groan softly in her ear.

"Lana...that's teasing." Lana grinned and turned her head to look at him.

"It's not teasing if I plan to act on it later."

"Really?" She nodded and she heard Ten groan again.

"That makes me want to leave here for some place more private, Lana." She felt Ted's grip tighten on her waist and she chuckled.

"Then whisk me away, Mr. DiBiase." Ted twirled Lana once more before leading her to the door and out to their car.

**-FIN****-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


	20. Ted Is In a Hurry

Welcome back for chapter nineteen. Enjoy.**  
****Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Ted and Lana went on their date to a restaurant that had curtains on every booth, giving their patrons a little privacy.  
_**  
Truly Priceless**

Ted and Lana finished their meals and decided to order dessert, both ordering chocolate cheesecake. The waiter came back with their cheesecakes and Lana was about to take a bite when she noticed Ted take a bite first. Lana stared at him as he ate his cheesecake and kept biting her lip as she watched the cake disappear into his mouth. Lana was so captivated by what he was doing that she didn't notice he was talking to her. "Lana? You in there?" Lana shook her head to focus and looked at Ted.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Ted just laughed at Lana

"Nice to see that you pay attention to me, Lana. I was asking you if you were going to eat your cake." She looked from her cake to Ted and her brain went blank for a moment.

"Oh. Yeah, I was going to eat it. Why?"

"Well, if you weren't going to eat it, I was." Lana smirked at Ted and he laughed. She stuck her fork in her cake, scooped up a piece and popped it in her mouth. Lana watched Ted's expression change to the same expression she had when he was eating his cake. Lana finished her cake and pushed the plate to the side, turning her attention to Ted.

"Are you ready for the bill, Ted?" He simply nodded and Lana smiled as she flagged down the waiter. He gave them the bill and Ted snatched it up before Lana could. "Ted."

"You are not paying, ever. I'm sorry. That's how I was raised." Lana smiled.

"There is no arguing with you, then?" Ted shook his head. "Alright." Ted slipped his card into the envelope and handed it to the waiter as he passed by.

"So, what would like to do after dinner?"

"I don't know. Did you have something planned?"

"If you were feeling alright, maybe we could go dancing."

"I'd love to go dancing, Ted." He smiled at Lana and signed the check as the waiter brought it back with his card. Ted took his card back and put it back in his wallet.

"Ready, Lana?" She nodded and Ted helped her out of the booth after he pushed the curtains back. He opened the car door for Lana and after he got in to the driver's seat, he took off to a club. Ted pulled up to a club and a valet opened the door for Lana as Ted got out. He handed the valet the keys and the two headed inside. The noise in the club was a little aggravating but that's probably because she had a headache from the accident. Ted tapped on Lana's arm so she turned to him. "Want something to drink?"

"You aren't trying to get me drunk, are you?"

"No. I just figured you were thirsty." Lana laughed and followed Ted to the bar. "What would like?"

"Apple Pie Martini." Ted nodded and Lana watched him order their drinks.

"Why apple pie?"

"It's one of my favorites. Why?"

"Just curious." Lana rolled her eyes and laughed at Ted.

"Sure you are." Ted just smiled at Lana and he turned to pick our drinks up. He handed Lana her martini and they went to go sit down away from the dance floor. Lana sat down in a very squishy chair, where she immediately sank into it which made Ted laugh. "Shut it, Ted." Lana swung her legs over and stretched out on the chair, leaving no room for Ted. Lana stuck her tongue out at him and she watched him lick his lips. Lana shrugged it off and continued to drink her martini as she looked out towards the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Lana looked at Ted and finished up her drink.

"You bet I do." She grabbed Ted's hand, weaved through the crowd and dragged him to the dance floor. Lana heard him laugh behind her and he stepped forward to twirl her around once, making Lana laugh. He wrapped his arms around Lana's waist and the two of them started to sway together. Lana bit back a grin and pushed back against Ted, making the DiBiase behind hr groan softly in her ear.

"Lana...that's teasing." Lana grinned and turned her head to look at him.

"It's not teasing if I plan to act on it later."

"Really?" She nodded and she heard Ten groan again.

"That makes me want to leave here for some place more private, Lana." She felt Ted's grip tighten on her waist and she chuckled.

"Then whisk me away, Mr. DiBiase." Ted twirled Lana once more before leading her to the door and out to their car. The young millionaire and his date piled into their car and ted took off towards the hotel. He flew into the parking garage, parking abruptly and shutting his car off. "Someone is eager." Ted winked at Lana as he hopped out of his car, followed closely by Lana. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the hotel, making his way to his room. They earned quite a few glances, mostly by older couples but that did not sway Ted in the slightest. He pulled Lana into his room after fumbling with the key, almost making her trip over her shoes with the force of his tug. "Ted, easy. I'm not-" Lana's words were cut off when Ted crashed his lips to hers. He just couldn't wait.

**-FIN****-**

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


End file.
